Barriers
by ShadowMamba
Summary: Sesshomaru, InuTashio and InuYasha have been sent 400yrs into the future and have spent the last 100yrs together trapped in a barrier. But can the family withstand 3 strange NYC girls who have moved into their barrier. Can these 3 set the family free?
1. New Home and New Chances

Disclaimer: - I do not in anyway own InuYasha or anything to do with it. I'm simply borrowing the characters to annoy the characters.

Shadow- hay peoples, this is my first fanfic so no mean comments, I hate the whole burst the bubble thing. Do and you will regret it, I have my ways. (Evil laugh)

Sesshomaru- she needs to work on her evil laughs.

Shadow- shut up. You forget who writing this story. I have yet to get to the main twist and if you are not careful you will not live to see it, or you will hate it with the greatest of loathe.

InuYasha- (snicker)

Shadow- I haven't even began the story, both of you shut up!

Chapter 1: - New Home, New Chances

Two girls carefully opened the front door of the old house. Everything was covered in sheets and dust- the house hadn't been in use for over 40 yrs. But the house itself had survived two world wars, since it was over a hundred yrs old. The family that had once owned it had lost it when the last owner willed it to his two adopted grandchildren. The house itself was in a fine part of the Japanese country side, a few hours from its capital-Tokyo. The ground would need a lot of work before it could be restored to its former glory.

One of the girls was two years older then the younger, smaller one. Her waist length fiery hair and pale lavender eyes spoke of the fact that she wasn't native to Japan. In fact both girls were foreigners to the country, recently moving since the death of their only guardian. The second girl, while smaller was likely to become much taller then the older. She on the other hand wore her hair a lot shorter, it only coming down to her shoulders and being a bright blond colour with the blacken tips. Her small slightly snubbed nose added to the sweet nature of her heart shaped face. Both girls had recently moved from their home city this other country in hope of leaving their past behind them.

The girls both had rough pasts- often they were not proud of what they had to do to survive in their world. Downtown New York City was no place for a couple of orphan girls who had the incredible ability to get into fights with almost every gang in the city in the matter of a few months, but then again it had been for a good course. When the girls had discovered that everything that the grandfather had own had been willed to them instead of to the family, they had taken the chance to start a new life in a new country. But there were some things in their pasts that the girls could look fondly back on, things to be proud of.

"Well, this is it. What ya think? Does it have potential?" The older girl looked back to the younger one, who had already dumped her bag at the front door before coming in.

"Yeah, I think so. I wonder why G's moved away from here to a dump in DT NYC? Yo, my girl, check this out." The younger one moved over to the side of the front entrance to look out the small window. Outside stood a statue of 3 people, all of them carrying swords. While two was kneeling and holding their swords in front of them the third was standing over them. All three had long hair, but that was all that they could see as a vine and come up and was entangled around the statue.

"That must be that statue the G's was always talking about. Talk about old school." The younger girl looked back at the older one, who was busy studying the rafters in the roof to notice.

"This place doesn't seem to need too much repair, but decorating is a must, think you got that one covered Nicky?" The older girls glanced over to the younger, who happily complied with the unvoiced request and took out paper and pen from her bag.

"Now, we need a theme-" Nicky started

"Restoration and modernisation."

"Fine bossy. Let's go look at eh rest of the house. I think we are going to need a few extra things added if we are to survive here. Come on Nashi, I want to see what is going to be need to added to the kitchen and I want to see the bedrooms- I want to pick out mine- and I really want to see where we should put the office, I still have my laptop but I want a more reliable connection for my website. Oh, oh, oh! I want to see the bathroom! I love big baths and G's said this place had a huge one!" Nashi smiled to herself as she grabbed Nicky by the back of her shirt before she could take off to explore the house.

"In Japan it's considered very rude to wear your shoes inside the house. You wouldn't want those nasty rellies of G's to drop by and get offended, would ya now? Oh, and remember the next bus to the city goes by in two hours, and the next one is not until 9, and I really don't want to stay here over night until we at least have a few things we need to done. And no, we are not Nigh clubbing tonight, one we are not dressed for it, two you are under aged and three we only arrived in this damn country two hours ago and still haven't checked into the hotel yet. Just remember that alright? If you need me I'll be checking the dojo, k?" Nicky smiled innocently up at the older girl, they technically weren't related, but they were best friends and sisters until the end.

After taking off her shoes and running off to explore her new home, Nicky couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. But after living in NY for so long she didn't give it a seconded thought.

Nashi went outside and around the side to look for the dojo. After several turns around the house she stopped short. Before her was a post, a plain wooden post about 6inchs think. The grass around it was short, unlike the rest of the grass around the house. The plants around it look as if it had been slashed back, not cut with even a little attention, but more randomly slashed, like someone had been ticked off at something. But that was not what caught Nashi's eye- it was the marking on the post itself.

There were what looked like claw markings deep into the wood- some had four while others had five. Nashi moved closer to the post. She had seen such markings before- they were like the nail marks you get when women with long nails attack you with them, only these were deeper. They looked like that had been done with claws and not nails since nails would had broken long before they could have gotten marking that deep. They hadn't been done far some whacked out art project, that was plain to see. Whatever had made these markings, Nashi did not was to get into a bitch slapping fight with.

Trying to put it to the back of her mind, Nashi moved on until she found what she was looking for, a separate building that would be the dojo. Hundred There was a veranda all the way around it. It had a bit of junk piled up against the walls that would have to be gotten rid of, put the trees that were growing way too close to the dojo would have to be cut back, the roof could use some cleaning and a few repairs, but other then that it looked like it was in good condition.

After taking her shoes off and pushing aside some of the junk, Nashi tried to unlocked the padlock that look almost as old as the house, but it had rusted beyond unlocking. Taking hold of it, Nashi twisted the lock until it snapped in her hands. It wasn't very hard since she was use to doing it and the lock was very rusted. Carefully opening the door, she stepped in and looked around. Apart from 40 yrs of dust, the inside of the dojo was pretty good. The roof hadn't leaked- which that in itself was a miracle- and there didn't seem to be any damage from the 40yrs of neglect. The ring from the call of her younger sister's cell brought Nashi back from her daydreaming

"Yo, Nashi! Can you help me with this? I can't open this door. It's got a weird lock on it and it needs the key. BTW, where are you? I was calling for you!"

"You called my cell for that! I'm in the dojo, like I said I would be! It's a separate building altogether! I'll be up there in just a sec, just hold tight. Which room are we talking about here?"

"That's the weird part- it's not just a room, its part of the hallway! I'm guessing two to three rooms have been completely blocked off to us." Nicky sounded really confused.

"Wha-? Never mind, I'll be up there with the key in just a sec. Which part of the house are ya?"

"The east wing, I think. I'll open a window for ya." Nicky hung up after that as Nashi made her way back to the house.

Upon making it back to the house Nashi looked up to the arched roof before gently jumping up and grabbing hold of the roof. Bring her legs together and lifting them complexly straight as high as she could before sharply swinging them back and bringing herself to a handstand on the edge of the roof. Nashi held it for a few extra seconds then slowly brought her feet back to the roof and calmly stood up. Sighing in relief, Nashi wen to turn to go she her sister and best friend when the tile under her foot gave way and sent her fall backwards. Pushing off her hands and jumping up to the top of the roof. Taking a few seconds to regain her balance and slow her suddenly fast heartbeat. Turning towards the east wing, Nashi didn't notice the 3 sets of golden amber eyes watching her from the trees around the dojo. One set was bored and cold, while the other was simply curious to whom these new strange people were and the third was carefully summing her up and a slight look of approval.

Jumping in though the open window Nashi found her friend waiting while she listened to her MP3 player. Looking up with a slight look of frustration, Nick pointed to the looked door. The door was in the middle of the hallway and it was not the kind of door that would lead to another room. Nashi examined the handle to discover that there was no lock.

"It's probably locked from the inside, there's no lock on this side. We'll look into it later, but first I want you to decide what we are going to need in the way of appliances, I want them ordered by the end of the week. Since its summer break at the moment we have until the holiday to finish the house." Nashi turned to go have a look at the kitchen and where she should put the new TV they would be getting, not to mention how she was going to rig up the sound system throughout the house. With all the money they now had they could afford it. Nashi was careful to plan out how much they could spend on what and knew not to go on a crazy spending spree like what Nicky had wanted to do but now she could see just what there had to be done for them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives, and of course she also knew not everything always goes to plan.

Later they moved outside and found a deep pond that was really hot.

"Hot springs, funny, G's never said anything about any hot springs. Well, at least we don't have to worry about running out if hot water." Nashi stated causally

"Yeah, I can't wait to swim in that! I've always wanted my every own heated swimming pool. Yay!" Nicky jumped up and down with excitement, which was somewhat childish in Nashi's eyes.

"Ah, Nicky, that's not an outdoor pool, that's an outdoor _bath._ Man, for someone who can speak, read and writes Japanese so well, I'm surprised that you don't know more about the culture and customs of this country." Nashi looked at her sister with a fake sad look in her eyes. Nicky on the other hand gave her a surprise and shocked look.

"You mean… we gotta… HELL NO! We are getting a special set of swimmers. I sure as hell am_ not_ coming out here with nothing on!" Nicky shuddered involuntary.

"Come on, we'll discuss this later, if we don't leave now we'll miss the bus back to the hotel, cause I'm sure as hell am not going to walk back and I'm sure how to hack us a ride in this country." As Nashi moved off towards the bus stop that was about a half hour walk she could have sworn that she felt something fly past her, fast enough to cause a wind to move her hair, but the day was completely still and there was no breeze.

InuYasha-Wait a sec, I thought we were suppose to be in this story!

Shadow- You are you baka! Now you'll have to wait until I have the next chapter up until you can find out more. And NO EATING MY SUPLIE OF CHOCOLATE!

Sesshomaru- foolish brother.

InuYasha- Shut up!

Sesshomaru (ignoring InuYasha) You never cease to amazing me with you stupidity.

InuTashio- Sesshomaru, I have requested that you be nicer to your younger brother

Both sons ignoring father- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Shadow- Get out of my room! Now I do not want you baka's destroying it! Go annoy Sister or something, she enjoys watching you try to kill each other.

A/N –Sister is one of two best friends.


	2. Strange Occurrences

Shadow- Hay people, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Stupid flu!

Sesshomaru:-Humans are so weak.

Shadow:-Sesshomaru, shut it. Or you be in a pink to-to before the end of the next chapter. Remember fear the power of the pen. Or in this case, the keyboard.

InuYasha:-Hay can we do that anyway?

InuTashio:-InuYasha, she's suppose to have a sense of honour, don't say such things.

Shadow:-Yeah the key word there is 'supposed'.

A/N: - I'm adding in a few new characters, one of them will be mention this chapter. Another thing is that I am completely hopeless when it comes to sticking to a story line since I have this habit of discussing my stories with my friends which give me whole new ideas. But I will be sticking to the main theme of the story.

Disclaimer: - I do not own InuYasha in any shape or form. Though Sister thinks she's going to change that. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 2 Strange Occurrences

Everything was finally completely done at long last. All the junk and been removed, the plumbers had been called in and he repaired, replace and completed all the plumbing that needed to be done, that took over two weeks with 4 plumbers. The electricians came and added power to the house and installed about half of the appliances that had already come in, plus the carpenters had came to fix everything else that needed repair. Nicky and Nashi did a lot of the finishing touches themselves, which was hard work in and of itself. Now that everything was finished, the two girls suddenly realised that they still hadn't gotten into the East wing. They had each chosen rooms on the West wing and had done the least amount of work on the East wing. So just before the last carpenter left they requested that he removed the door completely. Surprise at the request he complied none the less and soon the girls were exploring the last bit of the house.

All 3 rooms were observably the largest in the house. The rooms looked like there still were people living in them, which didn't make since there was no sign of human life in the rooms. The rooms all looked as if they had been recently lived in, all 3 in different states. While one room was perfect, looking like it had just been cleaned, the one across the hall was a complete mess. While there were no cloths or other personal items, the bed was a mess and there was a serious need for a serious dusting. The third was clean as well except for the unmade bed.

"Ok, any guesses to who been living here?" Nicky asked

"No idea, but by the looks of things I think they may have left. Looks like we have a bit of cleaning ahead of us in that other room. Hay, isn't this one suppose to have an office attached to it?" Nashi looked around to see if she could find the office. On the far side of the room there was the door that would lead into the office.

Causally opening the door Nashi walked in to discover an unusual sight. All the papers in the room were in perfect order, the desk neat and everything was in its place, just as it would have been 500 yrs ago.

That was what made Nashi stop in her steps.

Instead of books on the shelves there were scrolls, instead of pens there were ink wells and brushes. Dust was nowhere to be seen.

It almost looked like they had taken a step back in time, either that or a museum's exhibit. If she didn't know any better Nashi would have sworn that was what had happened. Moving over to the large wooden desk, Nashi picked up the piece of paper that had been left on the desk. Looking over it she saw that she couldn't read any of it since it wasn't in any language that she knew of.

Looking over the different pieces of paper, Nashi sat down at the desk and started to look for something that she could recognize. When she found nothing she could understand, she turned to the maps on the walls. The paper looked very old fashioned, something that you more likely to see in a museum under think glass that had became foggy with the amount of marks that had come about from people pointing to places they thought they knew on the map. Only here there was no foggy glass, just brownish-yellow paper with ink all over it.

Shrugging off the feeling that there was something very wrong with the room apart from the obvious, Nashi left the room to discover that the bed had been made up.

"What the-?" Nashi looked about the room. Nicky was no longer in the room, and it was completely unlike her to do something like this. A cold breeze drew her attention to the open window. Frowning, Nashi silently closed it.

Heading down stairs to find her sister at the kitchen table happily munching away at her breakfast, laptop opened and on in front of her.

"Hay, enjoy your trip to the museum?" Nicky asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her friend with a odd look in her eyes. Nashi knew that meant trouble.

"Alright, I'll bite, what's up?" Nashi gave her a look to let her know she was having no games that mourning.

"Arr, I know you are gonna think that I've gone a little over the edge with this one, but you know my sixth sense right? How I always know when people are watching me and just where they are when they are doing it?" Nicky gave Nashi a bugging look, hoping that her sister would believe her.

"Yeah, you caught 9 pricks that keep watching us from the building across the road. It wasn't until after the cops busted the place did we find out it was the FBI. Seriously, I still don't know why they would want to watch us or anyone in our building, but anyway, please continue." Nashi gave her sister a sheepish smile.

"Well I got that feeling again, but every time I look there all I ever …well, all I ever think I see is a flash of read or while, sometime a little black as well. But really there nothing there, and… I- I'm really worried that something is about to happen, something bad. I don't know what, but I can just feel it!" Nicky looked around, almost as if she was expecting whatever bad thing that was going to happen to start right after what she had said.

"Look, don't worry, I'm sure the bad feeling is just has something to do with the fact that we are in another country for the first time. As for someone watching us, ever thought that maybe the fact the we are no longer in the city and for the first time in our entire lives we are far away from any other form of human life? Maybe it's the lack of people around us that's getting to you- you felt the same way when we went on that boring summer camp and ended up being isolated. Which I still say is your fault." Nasi gave her sister a cold smile, knowing the last statement would drag her out of the feeling of dread and back to her normal self.

"ME! You're the one who decided that the councillors needed to get up four hours early! And I was not the one who used honey to attract all the birds. Which only brought that _bear_ into the camp!" Nicky glared up at her friend.

"Hay! You can't blame me for the bear. OR how every adult at the camp ran for the lives which only made the bear panic! And it's not like anyone got hurt, and besides I was the one who took care of it! And how was I to know that there were bears in the area? There shouldn't have been any, it was SUMMER CAMP! Besides I wasn't the one who hardwired the camp sound speakers to so that everyone in the camp could hear what was going on in the office! That was wrong on so many levels! Then you hack into the camp system, why they needed one I don't know- and rescheduled the activities so that we were always either on swimming or archery. I swear that guy hated us!" Nashi gave a sad look to her friend, remembering the other poor campers.

"And why not? You did shot him, 8 times!"

"Hay, he asked me to. It is not my fault that he didn't believe I was any good with a bow and arrow. Ok, so he was sent off to the hospital for that one-"

"That's because you shot him twice in each limb! Come on girl, I know you got away with it since he did ask you to but that's no reason to be so mean. …. You could have at least have finished him off!" Both girls laughed at this.

"And be charged with murder! I think not! The cops already have a hard enough time as is printing out my history, they don't need anymore. Getting back to the point, you were the one who somehow managed to get _two_ diversions of the U.S. army to show up at the camp's front gate and try to arrest that annoying guy that was in charge…… They weren't too happy with you." Nashi silently laughed at what she saw as a fond memory, or at least on of the better ones she had. Nicky on the other hand laughed all out at the memory, simply because she knew that there had to be something to laugh at.

The laptop that was sitting on the table made a few small musical notes along with a pop-up to notify Nicky that she had a new email. Clicking on it, Nicky's eyes went wide with surprise when she saw who it was from.

"It's from the Carters!" Nicky looked over to Nashi to find her pouring herself a cup of green tea.

"Really? What, they need our help again? Maybe they need me to get some ancient statue from a booby-trapped temple? Or steal some ancient jewel back from the black market? Or get something back from some rich collecting snob who stole what is not their's in the first place. Or do they need someone blackmailed again?" Nashi causally sat herself down across from her friend, waiting for an answer.

"Not sure," Nicky clicked on the email, opening it up "Crap." Was all she said as she turned the laptop to face Nashi, her face full with worry. Nashi rea it out loud

Dear Contact of Mr & Mrs Carter

We regret to inform you in such a way but we feel all must know. Mr and Mrs Carter were found dead yesterday morning in their apartment in Tokyo. Their only child Alexzandria has been placed in police custody for protection reason and also due to the fact that there is no suitable relative for her to be placed with. It is believed that the deaths of Mr & Mrs Carter were unnatural but this has yet to be out in writing. If you have any clue or information that may be useful in this matter please forward it to the address below.

Nashi sat back, numbly. Shock was written all over her face. Nicky mirrored this look.

"Zanda, Isis. Oh sh$#! This is not good." It didn't take long for Nashi's mind to reboot and start working again. "All right. I think school next week is going to be cancelled. First we gotta find Zanda. Nicky, hack into the police data system- I want to know where they think they will be hiding her. I'll go upstairs and see if she answering her email. You use the wireless. See what you can find on the case once you know where she is." Nashi stood up and moved towards the hallway, catching out of the corner of her eye a glint of silver and red. Nashi glanced towards the window, only nothing was there. Nothing was ever there.

A lone tall figure calmly watched the house (even though it's properly more of a mansion) from the safety of a old cherry tree. The pink blossoms budding all around him. Not even sparing a glance to the figure clad in red that had just arrived he spoke a signal word

"Report."

"Apparently one of them has the ability to sense when people are watching them, I mean _really_ watching them. But it's been brushed off because of an incident at someplace called Summer Camp where they were isolated for causing trouble." The red clad figure pause as the tall figure looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trouble?" Was all that was said.

The red figure tucked his hand into his wide sleeves and smiled smugly. "Yeah, there was something to do with bringing a bear into the camp, waking up the councillors 4 hours early, shooting the archery master _8_ times, calling in _2_ diversions of the U.S army to arrest the guy in charge of the camp-" The figure in red paused to watch the tall figure chuckle softly to himself.

"A real pair of trouble makers, are they? Well, this should prove more interesting then I thought. What else?"

"IT seem that trouble has fallen one or two of their friends. There was something about a murder and at present they are trying to find out about at least one of the friends. One of them- the older one, Nashi- has gone upstairs to try and contact the friend while the other one- Nicky- is downstairs trying to find the friend and any information on what has happened."

The tall figure continued to watch the house, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Continue to watch them, I will want to know if more of them are to arrive. I am unsure how long this will last. And where is your brother? I hope he still isn't entertaining ideas of a massacre."

The red figure huffed and looked away. "He's properly in some meadow thinking of absolutely nothing that doesn't involve making my life worst then it already is." With that he left the tall figure turned his attention back to the house with only one thought

_At least those two don't try to kill each other, unlike my two. Maybe it's because girls are gentler?_ This seemed to amuse the tall figure.

Shadow:- There another chapter completed.

Sesshomaru:- I did not get to say anything.

Shadow:- Shut up. The pink to-to threat still stands.


	3. The New Arrival and Girls Night In

Chapter 3. The New Arrival and the Girls Night In.

Shadow-Ok, I've had a review warning me not to go O.C on people. Now could someone please explain what that means to me? Since One-I don't watch the O.C, I hate things like that, no real actions. And two I'm lost. Hmmm, I'm lost while at the computer, why is this a serious concern?

InuYasha- you are a serious concern all round.

Shadow-true- I am insane when it comes to most things. Ok, lie when it comes to all things.

InuTashio- I think I will have to do something about that. Starting with the chocolate.

Shadow-You wouldn't dare, I'd go sane without chocolate! NOOOO! I need back up! I need Sister and Stripe! HELP! He's threatening to take away my chocolate!(Tears) Oh, one more thing, none of my characters (the ones I made up just so we're clear on this) care for the whole parents thing, and there's a reason for that and I shall reveal that later on in the story! But for now you can all just wait until I get around to it- if I get around to it- at all.

"Nicky? Any idea who'd that be coming here? There's a car coming up the driveway and people don't come up the driveway for nothing!" Nashi desperately tried to find Nicky, but she was no longer at the laptop.

"Yeah, our new housemate!" Nicky appeared in the hallway, holding the clean new sheets that they had brought for the house just a few days before.

"New house mate? And I was going to be told about this when?" Nashi glared at Nicky, who just grinned at the older girl.

"Hay, there is no point in glaring at me for this, you were the one who told me to invite them!"

"I did?"

Alexzandria looked nervously out the window. She toyed with a strand of her jet black knee length hair as her cold icy blue eyes stared out the window. The orders were very unusual. She had been told that she would be staying at a safe house for the time being, hiding as a member of the family whose house she was now to be staying at. Catching sight of the house, all hope that she was going to be happy while here fled. It was huge, a lot bigger then what she expected for a safe house.

_What happened to all the rickety old building that no one remembers? _ Alexzandria couldn't help but wonder. The car pulled up and the officers (that weren't in uniform) got out and made their way to get all of Alexzandria's belongings out of the boot of the car. They moved it all into the front room of the house and drove off without a word as soon as Alexzandria was out of the car. Pulling together all the courage that she possessed, Alexzandria walked up to the house and into the front room. There was another door that led to the rest of the house. Walking up to it, Alexzandria gently knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a figure standing alone in the darkness.

"Yes?" The voice sounded familiar to Alexzandria, but she couldn't quite place it.

"My name is Alexzandria, I here to be put in a safe house." Alexzandria stated calmly, but inside she was fearful that there had been some mistake and she was going to be left stranded out in the middle of the countryside.

"Really? I don't remember being told of that, but then again there is a few….how could I put it? People given to toying with others toys here in this house. People that take matters into their own hands." Alexzandria could barely see the cold smile that spread over the other person's face and fear started to build up inside Alexzandria.

"But then again you also do that don't you? You seek answers that do not belong to you and you do have a certain gift, so to speak, at finding the answers to the questions that you shouldn't ask. Don't you?"

Alexzandria started to fear this person in was front of her. There only a very few people in the world that knew of her odd gift and that could only mean trouble.

"Well!" The tone changed from one of mystery to that of impatience.

"Well what!" Alexzandria shot back.

"Well aren't you going to even say hi to your own sister!" The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal that it was none other the Nashi herself.

Before Alexzandria could open her mouth to reply- or retort, either one was good- something hit Alexzandria with enough force to send her back to the ground. She looked up to see a blond head that was attached to the body that was now hugging her fiercely.

"NOW I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER! NOW I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER! NOW I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER!" The figured screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You already had an older sister." Nashi stated flatly.

The figure-Nicky- finally pulled herself away enough to look between the two older girls. All was silent for an extra few seconds.

"NOW I HAVE TWO OLDER SISTERS TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" Nicky screamed happily before clinging to her sister again.

Nashi laughed at this before kneeling down to help Alexzandria up with Nicky still attach.

"Damn right you need more people to watch over you, otherwise you'd properly be dead! Come on, Zanda will be tired after all that has happened to her over the last few days. Come on, we'll show you to your room." Nashi picked up two of the bags and moved into the house.

'What's going on you guys? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on?" Zanda had no idea why her two sisters where there standing in front of her instead of causing chaos in New York.

"Long story cut short. G's left us the house and we decided to change countries for the hell of it. That and the fact there was a lot of people back home wanting to kill us for one reason or another. We upgraded the house so we can live here and we found out what happened to you parents this morning." Nashi paused so Nicky could take up the story.

"So I hacked into the cop's data system and changed the address so that you would end up here. Not hard, they obviously don't expect people to go hacking into their data systems. Clearly they are unable to ensure your protection, so we took matters into our own hands."

"You do realise this properly counts as kidnapping." Zanda stated in a flat tone.

"Are you complaining?" Nashi questioned causally. Zanda stoped dead in her track and looked at the other two girls.

"Why did you bring me here?" She questioned.

"Because that's what sister's do, we take care of each other." Was all the Nashi said before Zanda broke down crying. The other two girls come in and started to comfort their sister. They said nothing, just simply sat in the hallway holding onto each other for what seemed like hours. No one said anything, they just listen to the sound of Zanda's sobs.

Finally Nashi broke the silence.

"Come on, we'll have a girls night in and have some fun! Now what will be needing for tonight?" Nashi smiled down at the two girls waiting for an answer. Zanda blew her nose before answering with Nicky saying every second one.

"Chips."

"Chocolate."

"Drinks."

"Chocolate."

"Movies."

"More chocolate."

"Popcorn."

"Chocolate."

"Something Japanese for dinner."

"And something chocolate for desert."

Nashi laughed at the two younger girls as the started to argue with one another. Steering them towards Zanda's new room, Nashi left them there to 'debate' with the large number of pillows in the room.

Heading back down to the kitchen, Nashi glanced at the bus schedule and found that a bus would be passing by in the next 20 min to the city. After quickly cleaning up the small mess that had been their lunch, she dashed up stairs to get change and grab her coat before racing out the raid just in time to catch the bus.

The trip to and in the city was uneventful except the part where some weird man decided that Nashi was a good target for something wrong and Nashi had to dislocate his shoulder. But after Nashi got off the bus and decided to take a short cut though the field to get back the house sooner since it was now late afternoon and she had left order for Nicky to finish setting up the sound speaker system in what was to be the new lounge room. She wanted to get back as soon as possible before Nicky discovered any source of fire and burnt the house to the ground. Zanda hadn't live with Nicky to know fully the dangers of leaving Nicky alone with fire.

As she was crossing the field Nashi stoped short. In the middle of the field was a large rock and on the rock sat a long white figure. The back was to Nashi so she couldn't see the face. All Nashi could see was the long almost silver flowing hair and one black shoe with white baggy pants. The person looked like they had a fluffy boa thrown over their shoulder and what looked like armour coming over the shoulder.

Nashi stared at the white figure, wondering what on earth they were doing there and what was with the fluffy thingy. It was so fluffy! A noise behind her cause Nashi to glance over her shoulder out of habit. It was only a squirrel falling into the bushes underneath the tree. But when she looked back the white figure was gone.

Nashi looked around the field, she had only looked away for a second and she doubted that they knew she was there. Shaking the feeling out fear building up in her head, Nashi continue on to the house.

Upon entering the house, Nashi knew something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet.

A/N I've always wanted to put that into one of my stories. It's a classic! LOL

"Nicky? Zanda? Where are you? Yo, my girls? What's up? Hope ya'll not dead!" Nashi carefully looked around the seemingly empty house, looking for signs of life.

Finally she looked in on Zanda's room to find both girls sound asleep on Zanda's still made bed.

Smiling gently to herself, Nashi went back down stairs to prepare dinner. Tonight she had chosen to make Raman, ok so it wasn't exactly Japanese but at the point of time Nashi couldn't care less.

She had just finished serving it up in the bowls and went upstairs to wake them up. Upon coming back down stairs they made a disturbing discovery.

"Oi, what happened to our dinner?" Nashi franticly looked around the room, searching for the lost meal. The other two girls looked around the kitchen only to find three empty bowls and a single pair of chopsticks.

"GGRRRRRR!" Was the only sound made by Nashi as she set about making yet another dinner.

The Girl's Night In went perfectly after that. After dinner (which they decide to eat in their PJ's for the hell of it) they sat down with their desert and watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Once the movie was over (and they almost killed themselves laughing) the next movie was brought out- Shrek 2. They watched this with the chips, drinks, big bowls of chocolate, popcorn and the little frozen fruit cups Nicky made while Nashi was out. Quite a bit of the popcorn ended up being thrown at the T.V screen for one reason or another.

After the second movie the beds and the extra pillows were brought out. After the sleeping arrangement were made it was time for the time honoured tradition of-

"Pillow Fight!" Nicky threw a pillow at Nashi, who was just standing up form finishing her bed when the pillow knocked her to the ground, catching her off guard.

Nicky and Zanda attacked her ruthlessly, ganging up on the older girls and preventing her from getting up off the ground. Nashi tried to protect herself from her prone position on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow! All right, all right, already! Cut it out!" Nashi shouted between blows from the pillows. Both girls stoped with the pillows held above their heads ready to strike.

"Why?" Zanda asked.

"'Cause I'm about to do this!" Nashi shot out her leg and caught her foot behind Zanda's knee, pulling the younger girl off balance and down onto the couch behind her. Rolling over, Nashi barely avoided Nicky's attack on her head. Scrambling to her feet with a pillow in each hand, Nashi continued to defend herself unsuccessfully from the other two girls.

"Hay! Why gang up on me!" Nashi demanded.

"Good point!" Zanda changed her attack to Nicky who in turn started to defend herself. This continued well into the night, all the girls changing sides and alliances until the effect of all the sugar they had eaten earlier in the night started to wear off. They only paused to put on their CD's. The first song was Boom, boom, boom, boom! Whenever the boom, boom, boom, boom, part came on the girls would hit each other with the pillows, shouting the words t the song at the top of their lungs.

A/N Yes this is a real song, it happen to be on of my favourites.

By the early hours of the morning they went to sleep on a big pile on the floor- sort of like a nest made of pillows, blankets and the odd cushion.

There they slept undisturbed until lunch time, holding onto each others hands. When they woke they had choc-chip pancakes for lunch/breakfast. While cleaning up the mess made by the Girl's Night In after lunch, Zanda's eye caught on something almost completely hidden under the couch.

Picking it up she found it to be a red leather bound book with tarnished brass trimmings.

"Yo, who's is this?" Zanda held up the book for the other two to see. Nicky crossed the room and took the book and started to flick though the pages.

"It's properly one of the books from the office upstairs. It's in that same strange language. No idea what's it's doing down here though." Nicky handed back the book with a shrug and bent down to pick up the last of the mess.

"What office?" Zanda's curiosity was sparked instantly.

"It's upstairs. It joins on to one of the three rooms that were blocked off. It's really weird- I think it looks like a museum- heaps of old stuff all in that weird writing. I swear I could feel someone watching me in their, almost like they were waiting for me to do something." Nicky shivered involuntarily. "Anyway, I got out of there quick. You go have a look, I'm just about done here anyway." Nicky pushed her sister in the direction of the stairs that lead to the office and Zanda need no extra encouragement.

"Thank, my girls. Later!" Zanda took off at the full run up to the strange room.

First things first, she rearranged the desk to her liking so that she could work without having to feel out of place.

Then she spent the rest of the day there, looking though different book, scrolls and pieces of paper, but the red book never left her side. Zanda just knew it would hold all the answers she would need. She just needed to translate it, but to do that she was going to need a little help.

It wasn't until it was getting really dark in the room did Zanda bother to take enough notice of time to turn on the light.

"Hay are you going to come down to dinner or shall I simply lock the door until ya starve yourself to dearth, or die of thirst, whatever comes first." Nashi gave a quick one arm shrug before turning to leave, closing the door behind her slowly.

"Wait! I'm coming! So what's for dinner?" Zanda quickly got out of the room before moving down towards the kitchen. They had a proper dinning room (why they are yet to figure out) but the never use it since it was nothing but a pain to do so. Rather they sat at the kitchen table to eat all meals.

"I've cooked up my special chicken burgers with all the toppings- no pickles or raw tomatoes of course- with some light noodles on the side. You like?" Nashi glanced at the other girls for a reaction.

"Of course I don't like it!" Zanda stated hotly, crossing her arms and looking away with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"Is that so?" Nashi lifted an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Yes it is!" Zanda paused before throwing her arms around the older girl. "I LOVE them!" Both girls laughed before continuing down the hallway.

After sitting down to dinner and taking a big bite out of her burger, letting all the natural juices gently trickle down her thought while letting out a sigh of pure bliss at the taste.

"These are the best!" Zanda managed to say around a full mouth. After sallowing she turned to her two housemates.

"So, do you want to know what I've found out?"

"So, what have you found?" Nicky asked only paying half attention.

"According to legend, there is said to be a great battle fought not far from here. The lord of the west was called to the area because his father- who had died some years before- had been brought back from the dead and if he was not freed soon he would be under the control of the one that had brought him back in the first place." Zanda paused to take another bite out of her overstuffed burger.

"People being brought back from the dead? Cool, what happen to the dad?" Nicky wondered.

"From what I sort of read-"

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Nashi butted in.

"Well, I can't read it all completely like I can Ancient Egyptian or Latin, but I can read most word and I just full what I can in by guessing. However, I think who ever record this strange bit of history was a bit confused with the dates since this event happened over about a hundred years. That's started from, the father's death to the revival. Anyway, as I was saying the Lord of the West went to find his father, but only because having him under the control of another would cause more problems for every, including the son. This Lord dude had a little half-brother who he hated heaps or something to do with the sword he had, I think." Zanda pause as both girls sighed

"What is it with boys and their stupid toys? Haven't they ever heard of sharing? Seriously, the second one guy has something that the other guys wants they go to war, try and kill each other and everyone around them! Males are such egotistic morons!" All the girls laughed at this but was cut off sort when someone started to shout.

"Oi!" Anything else was cut of by the sound of something falling to the ground.

"What was that?" Nicky asked.

"No idea, but whatever it was it's gone now." Nashi looked out the window only to see nothing.

"Well as I was saying, the brothers really hated each other so they really didn't get along. But here's something that may prove to be interesting. In one story- from the book I found while we were cleaning up- it's the only one that used present tense- they were referred to as not human, but as youkai." Paused at the confused looks on the other two girls faces.

"Huh?" They answered in sync.

"You mean they were demons? How's that work?" Nicky asked

"I'm not sure, but I do know all my answers are in this book! I can feel it! Now all I've gotta do is finish translating it. Which may take some time, since its very rear to find anything written in this particular dialect." Zanda started to chop down on her burger again, almost finishing it.

"Why's that?"

"Well, the first findings of it date back about four hundreds yrs, when high officials used it to write secrete messages to one another. The thing is everyone who had anything to do with it all knew the language, so it was a complete language before people started to use it. Which suggest there was someone else using it before them. While knowledge of it is limited, the debate is that there was another race that used the language before the Japanese high officials and lords. But no one knows who, it's like they were never there but they left their mark. Kinda like when you look at Egypt today you wouldn't have guessed it was once under British rule. Anyway, getting back to the point, the story says that instead of them being human, it says that they were taiyoukais and hanyous, and that the witch that brought back the father then sealed the three with a barrier to prevent them from interfering with her plans."

"You know you've been talking for ages." Nicky said off handily,

"Do you want to hear the end of the story or not?" Zanda shot back

"Yes we do, please continue." Nashi shot Nicky a warning look, telling her not to interrupt again.

"As I was saying, the witch, as she's referred to in the book, set up the barrier to prevent them from interfering. The barrier cover an entire forest, since the witch planned to come back and use them, she didn't want to drive them insane or they might hurt each other or something like that. Anyway I looked up the forest on the maps in the room- yes Nashi there's more then one. In fact here's a whole entire another room that you've haven't seen, it's so cool. Anyway, according to the map, this house, the one we're living to is just inside the barrier. But what's more interesting is that from what I've already heard of the area and from my parent's research, no one will live with a certain area because they believe it's haunted by the spirits of the lost Lords. But with this new information, I believe that the area is not haunted by the dead at all." Zanda stoped and smiled to herself, proud that she could dismiss the stupid fears of others.

"Then if the spirits aren't haunting the place then what's the problem?" Nashi asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, according to local legend about a hundred yrs ago strange things started to happen within what I believe to be the barrier. While I cant prove anything until the rest of the book is fully translated- I've only got about half of the words- I still have reason to believe that the so called 'spirits' aren't even dead. In fact there are very much alive. Since it was always common belief that youkai live much longer lives then us, I believe that we actually have a few house guests, either that or we're the house guests." Zanda sat quietly sipping her drink as if there was nothing wrong with what she had just said.

"You mean to tell me that you believe that there is two and a half youkai living with us?" Nashi pressed.

"Yup." Zanda was very happy with herself.

"……."

"Cool. Now how do we meet these taiyoukais?" Nicky ask cheerfully.

"I don't know if having two and a half demons living in the same house as three girls is a good idea. Just think of all the things we'll have to stop doing just because there's a few males in the house." Nashi warned

"Like what?"

"Playing jokes on each other while they're in the shower." Zanda pointed out

"And why would that be a problem?" Nicky shot back

"Because you always jump out of the shower with nothing but the towel around you- if we're lucky." Nashi replied simply.

"So what, Zanda looks all over the house just for the bra she wants, and you sleep walk in your underwear during summer and sometimes in the middle of the winter!" Nicky glared at Nashi.

"I do _not_ sleepwalk!" Nashi shouted back hotly

"So then where did all the chocolate we were saving go to? Besides, I watched you! And filmed it if you want to see it!"

"GGGRRRRR!" Was Nashi only response. "Fine, I sleep walk, but that's not my point, my point is we are going to have to give up a lot of stuff if we are to go find these demons. BTW, since when did we believe in demons and ghost and the like?" Nashi looked from one girl to the other, looking for an answer.

"Since right……. Now!" Zanda responded.

Nicky and Nashi looked at each other for a few seconds as if silently asking each other if Zanda was for real. Then they just shrugged.

"Cool, so we know they're there now, and that explains a lot of what's been going down here, so now what?" Nicky looked to her older sisters.

"Now we wait, according to what I've researched, youkai have advance strength, speed and senses. Though I don't know about the whole brains department, but going out to find them is properly a big no-no." Zanda finished her drink and moved toward the sink to rinse her dishes before putting them in the top dishwasher (they have two).

"Maybe we can't get to them, but they can come to us." Nashi gave her evil I'm-starting-to-scheme-so-watch-out smile.

Stripe- Hoo boy, are you guys in trouble! I mean, three girls living in your house? You'll never find anything again, you'll never win another argument, and there's no way you'll get away with anything, even when you're innocent!

Sesshomaru-Who are you?

Stripe- Me-ow to you too. I'm the one, the only, Striped Innocence!

Shadow-Yay! Stripe you're here! Boys this is my bestest friend in the whole world Stripe!

Stripe-Awww! But don't forget Sister. She's coming soon too. Now who's the guy with the adorable doggy ears! Can I touch them! PLEASE!

Shadow-Of course, InuYasha here boy!

InuYasha- Oh no you don't! No! Leggo! Let me GO! OW!

Stripe- Are they real? Do they come off?

InuYasha- OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Shadow-I can't wait for Sister to get here!

Sesshomaru-Neither can I.

InuTashio-What's going on here?

Stripe, Shadow, Sesshomaru-Nothing!

InuYasha-GET HER OFF ME!

InuTashio- Err………… no. It's cute…. Who _are_ you?

Stripe- Aw, man, not again. I woulda thought my rep preceded me. It would be so much easier that way.

Shadow-This is my bestest best friend Stripe.

InuTashio- Bestest is not a real word.

Shadow- Since when do you care? Besides, it is now. You knew what it meant, so it's a word.


	4. Planning Out and Coming In

Chapter 4. Planning Out and Coming In.

Shadow- Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but a certain two somebodies tricked me into having my nails done. Now I have trouble typing with the cursed things.

Stripe- Oh, come on. It was for your own good.

Shadow- My own good! I can barely type with these bloody things on the end of my nails. How can that be for my own BLOODY good!

InuTashio- Learning to be a lady _is _for your own good Shadow.

Shadow-Sheesh, you sound like my mother! These things are so round I can't even scratch then skin off my bloody legs. Stupid mossies, stupid nails.

InuYasha- Yeah, at least you could have had them sharpened into claws so that they were useful!

Shadow- Finally! Someone who has a little common sense! Thank you!

Stripe- InuYasha, how's your ears?

InuYasha covers his ears- Leave them alone wrench! I don't need you trying to pull off my ears again! (InuYasha runs away with Stripe chasing him)

Shadow- Well, I guess it's back to the story, I hope you enjoy it and please review, I love the ego boosts (where I live I don't get many!) Oh yeah, and when is Sister coming over? I think she's bring more chocolate!

InuTashio- Oh no, you girls don't need any more chocolate, not after you spent half the night on a sugar high! InuYasha's ears are still red from that! Not to mention my own and Sesshomaru's.

Shadow-Speaking of him, where is he?

Silence.

Shadow- all well, here's the story.

InuYasha raced though the forest outside the house and towards the figure in the tree.

"Arr…I think there may be a slight problem." Was all that InuYasha said.

"What? Are there more coming? Is the house doomed to be turned into a female realm?" InuTashio asked with a slight bit of humour.

"No, I don't believe they are expecting anyone else to come, but they know we're here."

"WHAT! How could they possible know we're here?" InuTashio was down from the tree before InuYasha had the chance to flinch.

"It seems you have failed again, little brother." Sesshomaru, who had been following InuYasha, spoke before InuYasha knew that he was there.

"Hay! You were the one you tried to knock my brains out!"

"That is because you almost started an argument with them!"

"_They_ were the ones calling all males egotistic morons!"

"You should have more control, younger brother!"

"Enough! This is not the time for bickering! How is it that they come to know that we are here?" InuTashio looked from one son to the other.

"Well, um, you know that book, the red one with the brass bits on it? Yeah, that one. It showed up again. I think the one called Zanda went upstairs to your office-"

"WHAT! No human girl is allowed in MY office! How dare she! GRRRRR!"

"Ah, father? You never told them that they couldn't go in there. Beside as of twenty minutes ago two of the three didn't know we were even here. And the third one was only just finding out."

"What's this little brother? Is that you may care for their welfare? After all, they have taken our home. I don't see why we simply don't kill them and take back what is ours."

The only response- "Keh!"

"That's just it, it is not ours. We did not build that house, and though these may have once been our lands, but we are no longer the taiyoukais here. We may be powerful, but that does not give us the right to these lands. In the time that we were not there, our lands were taken from us. I have tried to gather as much information on the outside world but without someone to leave this barrier to gather that information it is very limited."

"Then why don't we get those girls to do it? They can leave the barrier, and can gather what we need to leave this place."

"Even if we were to leave this barrier how could we undo the damage done in the last five hundred years?" InuTashio looked to his younger son and was very surprised when he didn't back down.

'The Well of course!" He shouted exasperated.

"What?"

"The well, it opens up in the middle of my forest. Kagome came from five hundred years in the future. If we can time it right, we could get back just before we left and stop all this! Personally I wouldn't mind _not _being stuck with _him _for a hundred years!" InuYasha pointed towards his older brother.

"What if they do not agree to help, then what little brother? Shall we go to my plan and simply kill them and take back the house by force?"

"Sesshomaru there will be no killing of innocent lives in that house, is that clear? First, we need to confront them. Somehow, showing up at the front door and asking them to help us- the youkai- is not going to work. We are going to need more information on them, so even then if they don't agree at first, perhaps we would be able to persuade them into helping us."

"You mean blackmail them?" InuYasha asked bluntly.

"I prefer the term 'persuade'. However, hopefully it won't come to that. Is there anything else I might want to know?"

"Not that we know of. We left after the other two girls decided that they were going to start believing in demons, ghosts and the like." InuYasha replied.

"They just simply decided that?" InuTashio asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, doesn't seem like it takes much to convince then to do things." Sesshomaru sounded really bord at the conversation.

"Very well, we will wait out our time. After all, time is the one thing we don't have to worry about." InuTashio returned to his tree.

"So what is the master plan of yours and does it involve a block of chocolate? Or serval, I wouldn't mind that either." Nicky gave a thoughtful look.

"Maybe. Look we know they like Ramen, they stole our entire dinner last night. We know that at least one of them has an office, and I have a feeling it's the dad. So all we need to do is find out a little more about them and use that info to draw them out. All we have to do is wait for them to continue to make of those little mistakes so we know just what we need to bring them out. It's the Hoodlum Corp case all over again, only this time we have demons and we won't almost fail and get half of the school burnt down. And no, we will not be burning the house. Damn it, we live here!" Nashi glared at her younger sister when she saw _the_ look spread across her face until she finally sighed exasperatedly and moved towards the bathroom.

"Never mind, I'm going to have a bath before bed. Try not to destroy anything, all right? Shouldn't be too hard." Nashi left the kitchen without looking back, since she was too busy looking forward to a nice hot bath.

"So, how long do ya think this is going to take? We do have school next week. Which reminds me, we have to get you enrolled at school, what subjects do you want?"

"Just the normal, ancient history, modern history, Japanese, maths, geography, earth science, physics and computers and any languages if you can fit it in. This shouldn't take too long- this is men we're taking about here. They've made millions of mistakes throughout history- it's only a matter of time before they come out. Now if you excuse me, I still want to get some work done before bed up in my office. Later." Zanda left to get to work, but not before stealing one of the left over bowls of chocolate to take up with her. She got onto a sugar high and didn't get to bed for another five hours and by that time everyone one else was well and truly asleep. Therefore, no one noticed the three silent figures enter the house and searching the house, starting with the rooms.

Nicky was sound asleep in her room, her window open and the gentle breeze playing with the fine white curtains as the moonlight flooded the room. The white figure entered the room, his golden amber eyes silently scanning the room before resting on the still figure laying on the middle of the king sized. Gracefully he moved towards the dressing table, glancing over the things on it and quickly dismissed them to be of on importance to his mission. He still can't believe that he was doing this.

Listening carefully he to the girls breathing, checking to make sure she was still asleep. After hearing her breathing slow and regular meaning, she was still in a deep sleep, he continued on his mission. He wanted to get it over and done with. He opened up the top draw and started to rummage through it with one clawed hand. After a short few moment his claws got entangled in the lacy contents of the draw. Pulling out his hand, he silently glared at the sleeping figure with unvoiced annoyance for a few moments before turning his full attention to the entangled garment that was still attracted to his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A voice behind him screamed, instantly causing his ears to ring with the annoying noise. A look of shock and surprise almost came to his face as he span around to see the girl sitting up in bed, holding the satin sheets to her chest.

He stood there for a few extra seconds, not sure what he should do. Finally, he decided on a course of actions when he heard the sound footsteps racing towards the room. Taking the annoying piece of lace with him, he leaped out the widow, jumping off the roof below and disappearing off into night.

Seconds later Nashi and Zanda came in the door.

"Nicky are you all right? What happened? Are you all right? Yo, my girl?" Nashi looked to Zanda to leant in to examine Nicky more closer.

"I think she's in a slight shock. We need something to snap her out of it." Zanda straightened up to look at Nashi when they heard it.

"AHHHHH!" (Shout of anger not scream) Nicky snapped out of her shock enough to look to the door.

"That'll work" Nashi and Zanda stated in union before all three girls raced towards where the source of the noise. The three girls stoped at the top of the stairs waiting to see if they heard it again. The sound of light feet quickly moving down the hallway caused them all to stare off to where the sealed off section of the house had been.

"My office! It came from my office!" Zanda took off down the hall and into the room that led to the office. However, what they found was certainly not what they expected to find.

The room and been changed back to the way it was before Zanda had entered the room. Everything was back to its pervious place.

"Hay the window is open!" Nashi moved to the said place looked out, even though she knew there was nothing to find.

"Wha….what happened?" Nicky asked shakily.

"Some one broke in, that's what, and by the looks of things they don't like what you did to the office Zanda. In fact I think it's a safe guess to say they were quite pissed."

"What about the guy in my room? He nicked off my underwear."

"He did?" The other two girls chorus.

"Yes he did! Not that I want them back, they were the ones Todd gave me, so I really don't mind if I never see them again. But it's the principle!"

"He nicked off with Nicky's knickers, hmmmm. I wonder how long they've been trapped here." Nashi and Zanda broke down laughing.

"It's not funny! What if they were in your room Nashi, then what?"

"Then they would likely not find anything, since I don't keep lacy undies." Nashi shot back earning a glare form Nicky. "Besides, I don't think they were looking for girls knickers, I found one of them at my desk when I woke up to the sound of your scream. Damn they're fast. I think they were looking for something else. What I don't know, but I think it's a safe say that they weren't meant to be looking for our underwear."

"Meant?" Nicky pressed.

"Well, they are boys." Zanda pointed out cheerfully

"That doesn't help Zanda." Nashi shot Zanda a look in hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. "Look, I highly doubt that we'll get anything done tonight, so why don't we get back to bed and get some more sleep. I don't think they'll be coming back tonight anyway and they don't mean us any harm otherwise they would have killed us on the spot. Now can we please get some sleep?' Nashi begged her sisters with pleading eyes, but her only response was them leaving for their rooms. Sighing in relief, Nashi went to bed after checking the rest of the house for disturbances, yet found none.

Over the next few days, things would go missing only to turn up the next day in the same spot that it disappeared from. That is except the food. That went and didn't come back. With each thing that went missing the girls gathered more information on the youkai living with them.

"They're trying to get dirt on us!" Nicky exclaimed one morning after her diary went missing.

"I know, and so far they haven't managed to get anything on us, except your undies Nicky." Zanda ducked the missile that was aimed at her head from Nicky. The said item still hadn't been returned.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Nashi mused to herself.

"I don't and farther more I don't care, as long as they don't say anything about them and they don't come looking for more. Sheesh, if they wanted dirt, all they had to do was ask. I wonder why they would want dirt on us?"

"I don't know, but they won't be getting any. They did take the fake diary didn't they?"

"Yep, the one filled with all the nonsense of a boy crazed girl is always obeying her parents. My real diary is buried deep within my laptop where they could never find it. So it's all good." Nicky served herself breakfast while the other two girls were deep in thought. Zanda spoke her thoughts aloud.

"There has to be a reason why they're doing all this. Surely they wouldn't for no reason. But why?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until we meet them." Nash broke out of her thought to get herself breakfast while Zanda continue her trail of thought until it went to a painful topic. Sighing to herself, she readied herself for breakfast.

"Is everything all right Zanda?" Zanda looked up to see both sisters looking at her with concerned.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of how I… I how never had the… the chance …to-to…" Zanda broke down in tears. The other two girls raced to her side, holding her and comforting her.

"I never really cared that much." Zanda sobbed out as she continued. "But I always figured that I'd have a chance to…. to say goodbye at least as I walked out the door for the last time and made my own life." Nashi stoked the younger girl's hair as Nicky hugged her fiercely.

Suddenly Zanda's tone changed. "But those sons of bit$'s took that away from me. And for what? A stupid treasure that not even exist!" She spat out angrily. She shred a few more tears before finally wiping her eyes.

"Well, seeing as you're all depressed and all, why don't we throw a 'cheer up Zanda Girl's Night In' party?" Nicky suggested.

"But we threw one of those last week!" Zanda protested.

"No we didn't. That was a welcoming party! Now what do we need? Some as last time but with a change of dinner and movies?" Nashi looked around happily noting the happy looks on the other two girl's faces.

"Then it's settled. I'll take the morning bus in and be back by 4. Zanda are you still planning to do more work or do the two of you want to come as well?"

"No, I want to get the work done before I go back to school. But…." She let the sentence trail off since one she had to blow her nose because it was running like a tap and two for the dramatic effect.

"What do you want?" Nashi sighed, knowing the tactic from when she used it before.

"There's a package waiting for me at the museum and I really want it. The problem is if anyone sees me, they'll know that I'm not where I'm supposed to be. However, if I send someone to go pick it up for me then all shall be well." Zanda gave her sister a begging look.

"Fine." Nashi sighed. "Where and who do I have to ask to get this package and what is it?"

"It's the crystal that my parents were studying before they were killed. I doubt they were killed because of the crystal. I think it had something to do with a large hoard of treasure said to be buried somewhere in Peru. Somewhere near Tamshiyacu, I think. Or was it Tinicuro? Somewhere around there." Zanda waved her hand dismissively since she really couldn't remember or care. "I think it belonged to some merchant in the late nineteenth century that didn't want anyone else to touch it. However, he had a terrible memory and left himself clues so he could find it again. From what I read, he was some sort of a crime lord of the merchant world and had a huge amount of money and treasure to his name but no heir. Anyway he died without going back to dig it up, but no one has ever found it. My parents looked into it for quite some time but that didn't last more then a year. Last year in fact. This year they found that crystal in a shrine. Well, actually it was given to them because the caretakers of the crystal was leaving the country and didn't want to just sell it soothe gave it to the Tokyo museum to find someone to buy it and study it. And that was my parents." Zanda got up from her seat to wash her dishes and continued to talk. "The head of the museum should have my crystal, all you gotta to is flash my ID and tell him all is well with me and I want what is mine by right if inheritance. There's nothing he can do to stop you from taking it, as long as the ID that you show him is real. Trust him he'll know it's real. Oh and tell him thanks for the email he sent me after my parents death." Zanda finish washing her breakfast things just as the other two joined her.

"Sure, don't worry about it, me and Nicky will have it covered." Nashi moved toward the hallway and up the stairs when Nicky protested.

"Since when was I going with you? I have other things to do as well you know!" Nicky pouted with her hands on her hips.

Nashi pocked her head back around the doorway to give a deadpanned look at Nicky. "Since you hack into the National Security System and almost fired a nuclear missile right at the school. I know that you didn't mean to do that but I'm no going to risk it again!" Taking off up the stairs to get ready for another trip into the city, Nashi noticed a flash of red. Smiling to herself, she knew what she was going to make for dinner that night.

The trip to the city was once more uneventful expect for the trip to the museum since the two girls had a little trouble finding it. Once found they had to sneak around to find the head of the museum since they were dismissed as unimportant. Once they found him, Nashi flashed the ID and told him what they wanted. They were informed that should go through the proper paper work but they couldn't do that since Zanda was in hiding. After a few death threats and stories, the package was handed over with not so much as a threat of being reported to the authorities. Catching the train back to the right side of the city, they took the bus back home with all the needed shopping. Cutting thought the forest they were home by 4.

Nashi sent off Nicky off when she offered to help with dinner.

"Oh, come on, my cooking isn't that bad!" Nicky protested.

"Excuse me! You put chocolate in a stir-fry instead of onion and the onions ended up in the chocolate pudding that didn't have any chocolate because you used it all in the stir-fry! You put pickles, chillies and sugar in chicken soup! Yes your cooking is that bad! Now out! You have been banished!" Nashi waved a wooden spoon that she had taken out of the draw to banish Nicky from the kitchen like a sword or a club to get the younger girl out of the kitchen and proceeded with her plan. Which consisted of Raman.

Leaving it out with the table set, Nashi took her time going to get the other two girls. Upon coming back down stairs and discovering that it was once more was gone. Smiling to herself and ignoring the other two protests and complaints at the missing dinner, she set abut making another dinner of chicken warps (which was she had planned to have for dinner all along) when-

Crash!

"I'm going to kill you SESSHOMARU!"

"Not before I kill you, little brother."

The three girls raced out to the side of the house where two people were fighting an impossible battle with swords. While one was dressed in red from head to shoe (only he wasn't wearing any shoes) while the other one was in white with armour. Nashi guessed that the white one was the figure she had seen in the field earlier in the week. They leapt up in the air and attacked each other with their sword with impossible speed and strength, sometimes with small bursts of lighting coming off the swords.

Nicky looked around to find a third figure standing watching the entire thing with his arms crossed over his breastplate. Tugging on Zanda's arm, she nodded in the direction of the tall figure, and Zanda did the same to Nashi.

"It is time to meet your death, little brother. However, do tell me, why eat the human's food? Is it because you are a half-breed?" The white figure (whose name was Sesshomaru) taunted his younger brother.

"So he stole our dinner!" Nashi gasped.

"Hay, Raman is my favourite!" The younger brother shot back with the girls nodding understandingly

"I suppose I could forgive him- after this Sessy person kills him." Nashi laughed quietly. The other two girls joined in before Nashi turned back into the house.

She came back out with a tray with five plates of the chicken warps with the requested fulling on tree and the other two guessed (no mayo! Just for you Stripe!). Handing two to her sisters, Nashi walks calmly up to the tall figure to hand him a bowl. Up closer Nashi noticed that he had elf like ears, with what seemed like claws where his nails should be. In addition, there were strange marking on his face, they looked like tattoos. There was a moon crescent on his forehead and jagged stripes on both cheeks. His long white hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he wore amour and the same baggy pants as the other two. Overall he was really strange. However, Nashi shrugged this off, after all she did come from New York. She had had stranger things walk though her front door without permission when she went to answer it. (She had, of course, thrown the thing straight back out the door when she discovered it was there solely to steal things)

She handed him a plate with the warp before moving off to the small seat with the other two plates and causally sat down and started to eat her dinner. He gave her a look of utter disbelief before carefully smelling the warp before starting to eat. He didn't say a word but kept a careful eye on both the other two figures and the three girls.

All four spectators watched the fight as it continued. Eventually Nicky spoke up.

"Cool, dinner and free live entertainment. You sure you didn't plan this Nashi?" Nicky ducked as a piece of debris flew over her head.

"I highly doubt even Nashi could get two people in feudal age clothing to come out here and try and kill each other for our benefit. " Zanda commented causally.

"Well, after dinner there's still the movie, which we are yet to choose, then there the traditional pillow fight, all the chocolate that will be needing eating, desert, more chocolate, the chips and drink-" Nashi was cut off by Zanda

"Did you get the popcorn?" Zanda pressed.

"Yes I have the popcorn. Never fear, the popcorn is here. Now was I? Oh, yes, then we have all that new music to listen to. Then I guess we are all going to sleep in the lounge room tonight again, yes?" Nashi gave the other two girls a quick glance to see their nods.

"What are you planning? The tall figure had been listening to the conversation and was very confused.

"Another Girl's Night In. We're going to cheer up Zanda since her parent were killed the other day and she's now an orphan and it's a bit depressing. That and we all love chocolate." All three girls laughed at Nicky's response.

"I thought the last one was to cheer me up." Zanda asked confused.

"No, that one was to celebrate your arrival, this one is to cheer you up. We told you that this morning when you tried to protest. Personally I really don't mind as long as there's chocolate" Nashi shot back.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you do not appear to be very upset by your parent's passing." He lifted an eyebrow at the three girls.

"Well, I was lucky if I saw them passing by once every few months and even luckier if I actually spoke to them twice in a year. I never really knew them, and they really didn't care. I guess after I met my sister's I really felt like I had family. Ha, in fact Nashi here saw more of my parent then I did." Zanda stated bitterly.

"Yeah I did a bit a work for them so that Zanda could stay with us longer." Nashi stated causally as she ate her dinner.

"May I inquire who that last plate is for?" The tall figure asked.

"Of course you may." Nicky stated formally.

It took him a few seconds to realise that he had to ask the question again. Sighing he repeated the question.

"It's for that Sessy person. The younger brother has already eaten. We should know, it was our dinner he ate! I can't believe he ate our entire Girl's Night In dinner, twice!" Nicky mumbled annoyed.

The tall figure chocked on his mouthful before swallowing it.

"What! InuYasha! Get here now!" The tall figure stepped forward and took the red figure (InuYasha) by the back of his haori.

"What is this I hear of you _stealing_ these girls dinner _twice_?" He growled intimidating.

"One fight is over and another starts." Zanda whispered to her sisters. Meanwhile Sesshomaru had taken to standing to one side of the fight, closer to the girls then to the other two.

"It's not my fault that they left it out, Father! Besides that, Raman is my favourite and I haven't had it in over a century!" InuYasha squirmed in his father's grasp. The father on the other hand looked like he was about to decapitate his son.

"Oh, leave him be, it's not like we went hungry and this time I left it out in the hope that he would take it. Ok, so I thought it was all three of you, but that's beside the point. I wasn't expecting a fight to break out outside the kitchen window though. I really don't mind that much. But next time you're hungry, just ask." Nashi shook her head and smiled good naturally. She didn't want any blood spilled before they actually got to know them. After all, it wasn't every day two and a half youkai lived in the same area as you.

"This is none of your business human." Sesshomaru growled out at her.

"Actually it is, since it was my cooking that was stolen. Look, we all make mistakes, it's an unpleasant fact of life. Get over it." Nashi shot back.

"I do not make mistakes." Sesshomaru shot back calmly.

"Uh huh, yeah, then why haven't you moved that foot that's on the ant mound and is getting covered with those annoying ants then?" Zanda shot back. Sesshomaru looked down to discover that he was in fact standing on an ant mound and the ants were climbing up his leg. Stepping off it, he moved towards where Nicky sat eating the last of her dinner.

"That one's for you." She stated as the father lurched into a lecture on why his son shouldn't steal. Since Nicky never had those lectures when she lived with her birth family, she listened in too so that she could almost feel what it was like to have a father that actually cared. Only Sesshomaru broke into her thoughts.

"Baka half-breed. When will he learn to honour the family name?" Sesshomaru was more saying it to himself then anyone else. The only thing was it made Nicky really angry.

Standing up, Nicky turned to Sesshomaru who regarded her with cold indifference. Calmly looking up at him, Nicky slammed her foot violently down on his, causing him to give a surprised yelp and reach down for his foot. At the same time, a very confused look spread across his face.

"If its one thing I hate in this world it's a racist! Refer to your _brother_ like that again and I will seriously make you regret it! Sure, call him little brother with all the sarcasm you want, but make a racist remark again and your hair will never be the same colour _ever_ again!"

"It that a threat human?" Came the icy reply.

"No, that's a promise!" Nicky shot back hotly while scowling at the taller youkai.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, fulling intending to end the girl's life right then and there only to be interrupted by the father.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare harm that girl, you hear me? Especially not after her friend went through all the trouble of making you dinner." The father reached out and took hold of Sesshomaru's arm, holding on to both sons.

"I am not eating human food." Came the cold reply. Behind him, Zanda picked up the warp and moved toward Sesshomaru. Tapping him calmly on the shoulder, Zanda waited for him to turn around.

When he looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to demand what she wanted, he got the warp shoved_ very_ forcefully into his mouth.

This caused a loud burst of laughter from the father. Everyone (including Sesshomaru who still had the warp in his mouth) looked to the father.

"Now you have to eat it Sesshomaru! You already have half of it in your mouth! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The father dropped InuYasha who joined in the laughter. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not amused. He sent a glare to all three girls that promised certain death. After biting off what was in his mouth and swallowing it, Sesshomaru quickly finished the rest of it off much to the satisfaction of Nashi.

"See? My cooking is not poisonous! Neither is Zanda's, as long as she's not trying to study some dusty old text while she's cooking, through you might wasn't to stay away from Nicky's cooking, that on the other hand can be used as a weapon of mass destruction!" Nashi moved away slowly from the other two girls murderous looks when a sudden clash of thunder boomed overhead. Everyone looked up to the sky.

"Hmmmm, I knew it was rain tonight but I didn't think there would be a storm." The father said thoughtfully. A suddenly smile spread across his face. "How rude of us, we haven't been properly introduced. I am InuTashio, and these are my sons, Sesshomaru and InuYasha. And you three would be?" InuTashio arched an eyebrow that the three girls, who looked from one to the other wondering who should do the intros. Finally, Zanda spoke up.

"I am Alexzandria Carter, and these are my sisters, Nikita Zaran and Nashilua Haiti. But please, just call us Zanda, Nicky and Nashi. We prefer not to use our full names." Zanda looked to her sisters who nodded in agreement.

"Why's that?" InuYasha asked bluntly. When all three girls went silent, InuTashio shot InuYasha a cold look. Rather then have InuYasha in trouble again (there would be plenty of time for that later) Nashi spoke up with the truth.

"Because it connects us with our birth families, who by the way, are people we rather not be related to due to past memories. Also it's easier to call us by our shorten names, no isn't it? Now since it's going to rain, everyone inside before we all catch our deaths of a cold." Nashi made shooing motions with her hands and she beckoned everyone inside. Only Sesshomaru refused to move.

"I do not take orders from a mere mortal wrench." Cane the cold reply. Though his face was generally emotionless, his eyes flared with a stubborn light.

Nashi moved to stand in front of the arrogant youkai in her cool and calm DT NYC attitude- hands on hips, all weight on one foot and eyebrows raised in a question manner- waiting for him to say something. When no more word was uttered, Nashi attitude caught him off guard.

"Move your fat ass inside before I make you regret _ever _stepping foot on this bitch's turf, boy. And don't give me that Fifth Avenue talk, or I'll play DJ, with your pretty boa!" With a not-so-light smack over the head (Nashi could only just reach, man that guy is tall) Nashi succeeded in pushing the ice youkai into the house before he could come to partly understand what she meant.

_So it has begins_. Was all that InuTashio thought as he calmly walked into the house.

Sesshomaru- I would never sneak into a girl's room!

Shadow- Well you just did! Like I said, fear the power of the keyboard!

Sesshomaru- You should fear the power of this Sesshomaru!

Shadow- Sess, if I was to that then most of my characters would die! So it can't happen.

Sesshomaru- Very well, then just update sooner.

Shadow- Now that I can do since one it's my holidays and two that dam stalker is back!

InuTashio-What stalker?

Shadow-The one that started calling my house last year. Which is kinda freaky since I didn't give him my last name or number. But now I can leave the house alone and I cant even answer the phone! This so sucks. However, due to the lack of freedom I will be having more time to update.

Stripe- What about us? Will you be hanging out with me and Sister?

Shadow-Yes, I can do that, which reminds me, we have to start making plans!


	5. New House Mates

Shadow:-Sniff I miss Sister! I want Sister!

Stripe:- Hay Shady, guess who just showed up?

Sister:- I'm HERE! I have ARRIVED! How are you peoples?

Shadow:- Yay, you're here! I so happy! My friends are here!

InuYasha:- What more of you lot? Don't we guys ever get a break?

Sister:- I'll give you a break all right! Now where's the Sessy person.

Sesshomaru:- You dare to speak of me in such a way, human!

Sister:-Hmmmm, you need your ears pierced. I'll get the needles!

Stripe:- I'll get the fire! Yay! Fire, I like fire! (Makes a mad dash into the house after Sister)

Shadow:- Well, while my friends plan to burn the house down and get everything left covered with blood, here's my latest update! Meanwhile I will be playing with my newest toy- my kangaroo skull! Yay! Hay, where's Sesshomaru gone?

Chapter 5.

All six people entered house and the girls showed the boys to the lounge room. Nashi stopped off in the kitchen to gather the snacks she had prepared for the Girls night in (yes they like throwing small and large parties) and brought them into the lounge room before setting the down on the glass coffee table that was in the centre of the room. InuYasha reached for some of the chips only to be stoped by a low growl from InuTashio. It was clear to all that he wasn't about to let his younger son get what he wanted

Nashi on the other hand was not going to let him be bullied around. Yes, the father had a right to discipline his sons, but to deny the said son from what was being given to him by another was not going to be allowed with her around.

"Oh, for heavens sake! Let him be! I put these down so he could eat them, not sit there and watch them! This is not a diet! Get over it!" Nashi picked up the bowl of chips and shoved them into the hanyou's hands. InuYasha didn't waste any time in getting the treat down his throat.

"You shouldn't try to undermine my authority, _girl_!" InuTashio growled warningly.

"Ok, one, this is not the Middle Ages, woman… and girls, have every right to speak their mind as men do. Two this is not even your house, it's mine. Therefore, when I say he can have chips and other junk food, he can have it. As long as he _shares_ around." Nashi glared at InuYasha, how stoped, looked at Nashi for a second before handing the bowl of chips off to his brother. Sesshomaru glared down at the offered bowl.

While Nashi was in a staring contest with InuTashio, Sesshomaru stated in a voice that would have been disgusted if it held emotion –"I do not eat human food."

Without breaking eye contact with InuTashio, Nashi shot back calmly, "You ate my warp, didn't you?"

"That was forced upon me." Came the icy reply.

"Precisely. Now eat it before I shove it down your throat." Nashi continues on staring into the golden amber eyes of InuTashio for a few more moments before a look of smug joy crossed her face and she pointed a finger in InuTashio's face.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!" Standing up, Nashi moved over to the stereo, played around with a few buttons before selecting a CD and pressing play. Music boomed out of the sound speakers as Nashi nodded her head in time with the beat. Seeing that Nicky had picked up the bowl of chocolate, Nashi decided to play her favourite game before getting down to business- Steal the Chocolate

Snatching bowl out of Nicky hands Nashi yelled a triumphant- "Ha ah!"- before popping one of the pieces of the treat into her mouth. The other two girls knew the game and caught on instantly, while the other three stared at her blankly.

Zanda jumped up and stole the bowl of chocolate from Nashi with a "Ha ah!" of her own while Nashi shouted "Oi!"

Zanda did a sharp twirl to prevent having the bowl stolen from her by a giggling Nicky and quickly ate another piece of chocolate.

"What the hell are you doing? And what's that horrible noise?" InuYasha demanded.

""It's a game. When you steal the bowl you have to shout 'Ha ah!' and eat a piece of chocolate. When it gets stolen you shout 'Oi!' to tell everyone that you no longer have it. The idea of the game is to eat as many pieces of chocolate as possible." Nashi answered while trying to get the bowl of chocolate.

"And don't you dare dis me beats boy!" Zanda added. The three youkai continued to stare at the three very strange girls before two of them decided to join in (I don't think I need to tell you who stayed on the couch like a stick in the mud and watched with a bord expression on his face)

By the time they were down to the last piece of chocolate, they all had chocolate smeared over their faces and all had a had on the bowl while arguing madly over who would get the last piece of the now all round (Sesshomaru doesn't count for this one and I'm not including Raman) favourite treat.

"Wait a sec, who hasn't had any yet?" Zanda questioned with a sly smile.

InuYasha stared hat her blankly while wondering if he should use his youkai strength to gain the upper hand, since both he and his father was holding back. Then it dawned on him who Zanda meant. With a sly smile of his own he nodded towards the direction of his brother of everyone got the idea. InuTashio gave his son a disapproving look before breaking out into a smile of his own.

Letting go of the bowl, InuTashio leapt over the heads of the other two players and successfully pined his elder son to the couch before he had the chance to avoid the attack.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed at his father.

"Having you join in our fun game, son." Was the cheerful reply.

"What! You are insane!" Sesshomaru struggled uselessly in his father's grip.

Meanwhile the others had forgotten the fight over the last piece of chocolate and decided that it was in fact better to give it to Sesshomaru, since he didn't want it and it would make a great show in forcing it down his throat.

"Get off me!" Sesshomaru cried angrily, trying his best to free himself from what was going to happen to him. This was not something he was willing to let happen.

The others quickly got over the idea of simply watching and decided to join in. Nicky sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru and popped her elbows up on his chest with the piece of chocolate in one hand. Sesshomaru shot her a look that promised death. Zanda happily sat herself down in his lap and started to play with his fluffy boa thingy while Nashi did a handstand on the back of the couch and landed beside InuTashio to help him to hold Sesshomaru's head still. InuYasha just stood over him looking very smug.

"Come on, Sessy." Nicky asked pleadingly which got her another death glare for her new nickname for him. "You know you want to."

"I do not. Get away from me human, otherwise I will have to kill you." Sesshomaru threaten Nicky.

"Hay, that's my job! And there is to be no killing people in the house, I don't want to be cleaning up blood off the floor. It's a pain in the ass. Now hurry up in feed it to him!" Nashi gave Sesshomaru's hair a sharp tug to cause him to open his mouth in protest. Nicky took her chance and shoved the piece of chocolate down his throat. With a muffled cry of protest, Sesshomaru was forced to eat the chocolate.

Much to everyone's amusement.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Nicky looked around at the three males in the room. "Let's see. You're in red, so it can't be you, you've got your hair up in a ponytail, so it can't be you either, so that only leaves….. YOU! You stole my lacy UNDIES!" All went silent after what Nicky declared until the other two girls started to laugh again. Meanwhile InuTashio glared at his eldest son and InuYasha's jaw dropped.

"Sesshomaru, care to explain?" InuTashio gave his a suspicious look before grabbing Nicky by the back of her shirt and pulling her out of harm's way (A.K.A Sesshomaru's claws) and holding her up a two foot up off the ground to his side.

"No, I do not care to explain, since I would never have been in there in the first place if you hadn't ordered me to." Sesshomaru gave his father a look that told him that Sesshomaru was blaming his father for the entire incident.

'Yeah, why are you guys trying to get dirt on us anyway? Stealing fake diaries and girl's lacy underwear is not very good dirt collecting, ya know." Zanda stated causally while settling herself down on the other end of the couch.

"What would make you say that?" InuTashio tried to play innocent. Nashi, Zanda and Nicky gave him a flat looks.

"Please don't insult our intelligence. We're insane, not stupid. We're DT girls, you don't survive as long as we do without knowing when people are trying to get dirt on you. My guess is that you are planning to blackmail us, or as I like to put it- persuade. Now out with it! What do you want?" Nashi settled herself comfortable on the overstuffed chair and waited for him to start. Her sisters followed her example (well Zanda did anyway, Nicky was still two feet off the ground) and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, might as well tell them. We need help-" InuYasha didn't get much feather then that since he was cut off by his father hissing his name. "What? They'll have to be told at some point of time, why not now when they ask? There's a little thing called trust that needs to be addressed here." InuYasha folded his arms and waited for the response.

"Since when where you one to trust, brother?' Sesshomaru seemed to have recovered enough from his first encounter with chocolate to make a shot at his younger brother.

"Since I meet a miko named Kagome." The statement was plain, simple and straight forward, like it was meant to explain everything.

"Fine. The reason we were trying to gather _information_ on you three was in case you originally don't agree to help us with setting things right. See, when we were trapped inside the barrier we were sent about, I believe, four hundred years into the future. Over the past century we slow have found that a great evil that my sons was in the process of dealing with gain far too much power in about the fifty or so year after we left." InuTashio still hadn't put Nicky down but clearly wasn't planning to change his position now that he had started. Pausing momentarily, he continued. "After that the humans somehow gain the upper hand and forced the youkai race into hiding. That said, the evil was also forced into hiding along with the rest of the youkai race. We don't know what became of him, but we do know that he has regain power in the last fifty year, but in a less obvious way."

"Sort of the other side of the law. It's there just not really recorded like everything else on the right side of the so-called law. Yeah, we deal with that a lot back in New York." Nicky cut in.

"New York?" InuTashio questioned.

"The city where we mostly grew up." Zanda provided.

"Right, as I was saying, the evil continues his reign of power most due to these jewel shards."

This time InuYasha interrupted. "The jewel shards were what I was collecting before we got stuck in here. A shard of the jewel increase the power of a demon and human alike, hence it was always wanted. I don't think he ever got all the shards and completed the jewel, just had enough to keep him in power."  
InuTashio picked where InuYasha left off.

"We need to be able to leave the barrier to undo the damage done in our absence."

"And how do you plan to undo the damage? The way I see it, there's no way you could possible completely beat him, since he's properly gone international." Nashi cut in.

"By going to the past and preventing us from being trapped in the barrier. InuYasha knows of a well that will hopefully enable all of us to be able to get five hundred years into the past." InuTashio finished off

"So you need someone, or some ones, who are able to leave the barrier to find out how to break it, since you don't. And you were planning to gather dirt on us as back up. Sheesh, you must be desperate." Nicky said from her position up in the air.

"Well, that said, let's vote, my girls. Are we going to help them, all in favour say yo. Yo." Nashi sat back and waited for the quick responses.

"Yo"

"Yo."

"Well, that's settled, and that only leaves one more matter before we get to the next part."

"And what would that be, human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are planning to use the same rooms you did before we came right?" Nods all round. "Good, breakfast is at 7, you can get your own lunch if I don't feel like making it, and dinner is at 6. You do not enter other people's room, principally us girl's rooms," A cold look to Sesshomaru, "with out permission. Trust me- that will not end well. And don't think that just because we're not there, we won't know about it. We're female, we have our ways." It could just be heard by the girls a muttered "And don't I know it" from InuTashio which only got annoyed looks from his sons.

"Further more, all dirty cloths are to be put in the dirty washing basket that's in the bathroom, I will not under any circumstance be play –Find-the-dirty-cloths in people's rooms. Is that clear? That's all until I can think up any more other pet hates, 'k?" There was nods all round, so Nashi got up and went to get everything all set.

InuYasha looked around the room. Nicky was only now being put down on the ground, Zanda had moved off Sesshomaru and was now playing around with the small thin box-like thing's that he remembered as DVD's or CD's cases, he couldn't remember which. His father was settling himself awkwardly down on the western style couch.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Zanda left the room dashed to where her room would have been. She returned a few minutes later hold a heart shaped silver pendent that had a darken jewel set into it. Zanda sat herself down on the floor next to Nicky and started to fiddle with the pendent.

"What's that?" Nicky asked over her shoulder. Zanda glanced over her shoulder at her sister with a smile.

"I got this the last time I was in Germany. According to legend it's suppose to hold the spirit of a maid that was murdered while wearing this pendent in the 18th century. If you can get it to open then the spirit would be set free. I haven't figured out how to get it open, so every so often I just pick it up and start toying with it." Zanda turned her attention back to the pendent just as Nashi walked back into the room with another bowl of chocolate, more cans of dink and chip, plus- of corse, the popcorn.

"I doubt that a maid would have own anything of that value." InuTashio pointed out.

"That's right. The pendent was a gift from her lady because of an incident concerning the lady's son. At least that is what my research has led me to believe." Zanda continued her toying without bothering to looking up.

"Right, what are we going to watch tonight? Pirates of the Caribbean or Ella Enchanted?" Nashi turned to her sisters only to hear a clicking noise. "Wha-?" Next thing the room was filled with winds that pulled this was and that, finally forcing Nashi to take a seat or be blown away.

A/N:- I'm going to use to show that someone is speaking in German and it's been translated for the benefit of any readers who don't understand German (that and the fact I don't either)

A voice could be heard in the wind as it whipped past people's faces.

Yes! I'm free. After all the bloody years, I'm free!

"What the-? Who the hell are you!" InuYasha shouted over the wind. Instantly the wind died down and the spirit settled to floating in the middle of the room. She was a strange thing to see floating in the middle of the room, her shoulder length blond hair hand neatly in soft curls around her head, a sweet cheery face housing silvery grey eyes. Her long white dress was simple enough except low-neck line and wide dangling sleeves. The dress went long past her feet, clinging to every fine curve on her body. She looked down to InuYasha with an odd look that flashed over face.

Pardon?

Shadow:- I think I will leave it there. I want to play some more with my skull.

InuYasha:- What! You can't! What happens next!

Sister:- Well you'll have to wait until the next update, wont you? BTW, have you seen Sessy? I'm about to pierce his ears!

Stripe:- I have FIRE!

InuYasha:- Why do you have fire? Gimme that!

Stripe:- Hay Meanie! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

InuTashio:- Can't you children play nicely? And have any of you seen Sesshomaru?

Sister:- Yeah, where is he, I kinda need him. I've gotten bord and I already got the needles and fire. Well I had the fire until InuYasha stole it.

InuTashio- What!

Sister, Stripe, Shadow:-Gotta go!


	6. The Naming of the new House Mate

Shadow-Yay! I've finally got another chapter up!

InuTashio-It's about time

Shadow-Oh, shut up, your just angis about Stipe burning the tips of your hair.

InuTashio-And InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's, and the cat's, which I really don't mind that much. But it's the principle.

Shadow-Where! I swear I should only see her at school!

Sesshomaru-Get away from me. I will not partake of your female ritual.

Sister-Awww, why not? You get to put all sort of cool earrings!

Stripe-Pin him down!

Shadow-And how do you plan to do that?

Stripe- Good point!

Sister-Well, while we're figuring this, you go and update.

Shadow-Okay, sorry for the late update, stupid school

Chapter 6 The Naming of the New House Mate!

"What is that?" InuTashio demanded once the room had settled down.

"You know, for a demon you don't know much about the paranormal, do you?" Nicky stated lightly as she stared up at the floating spirit.

Meanwhile Zanda had gotten over her shock and started to try and figure out what had just happened. Taking a nervous step forward, she started with the identifying of the spirit. Excuse me, but you wouldn't by any chance be the spirit of the Germen maid that got murdered all those years ago, would you?

The spirit refocused her attention to the person speaking in the language that she could understand. Floating down to Zanda's level, she gave her a long look before answering Zanda's question.

Yes, that was me. I take it I am now to be the maid of this household?

"What's going on?" Nashi demanded now that there had been some discussion.

"Well, she is who I thought she was and it appears that she expects to a maid in this house as well."

"Cool, we've never had a maid before." Nicky added.

"And we're not going to, it's a free world. Besides she's a ghost."

"And why can't you have a ghost for a maid?' InuTashio shot back.

"Because she's dead, therefore she has earned her rest. Zanda tell her that."

What's going on? The Ghost Maid asked nervously.

It's been decided that because you are now dead you no longer _have_ to work. That and it's called a free world, therefore you get to do what you want. Now, I think its time for intros. I'm Alexzandra Carter, but you can call me Zanda, everyone does. This is Nickita- Nicky and that's Nashilua, or Nashi. The boys here are InuTashio- the guy with the ponytail- InuYasha- the one in red and Sesshomaru- the guy left over. Ya got that? Zanda looked back up to the floating spirit and waited for a response.

Yes, I think so…

Cool, now what's your name? Zanda settled herself down onto the floor while waiting for a response from the now silent spirit.

I-…I don't know. I can't remember! I've been stuck in that stupid pendent for so long I can even remember my own name! AHHH! The spirit let out an eerie high pitched scream that sounded throughout the house. All present covered their ears instantly as the scream continued.

"What the hell did you say to make her scream?" InuYasha shouted over the noise.

"I just asked her what her name was! She can't remember and I think it's really distressing her!" Zanda shot back.

"You think! Zanda shut her up! We'll find her another name, just shut her up!" Nicky started toward her laptop.

Um…. Would you please stop screaming, arr… Miss Spirit? We'll find you a new name!

The floating spirit quietened down, slowing lowering herself to the floor.

(sniff (she's been crying while she was screaming and if anyone objects to my spirit crying then shut the hell up!) Really? Can you do that?

Sure we can! We can find you one that means 'spirit'! Just give us a few seconds. Zanda crawled over to the spirit and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

But how?

It's called the internet! It's great fun! And lucky for you we just happen to have an expert in computer usage! Zanda pointed over to Nicky, who was just logging on to the internet.

"What's going on?" Nashi finally asked after uncovering her ears.

"We're finding her a new name that means 'spirit'. I think it would really suit her!"

"And how do you plan to find this name?" InuTashio questioned.

"It's called the internet, we know a site that has heaps of names and their meanings. We'll have a new name for her in no time! Then we can get on to teaching her Japanese and English! Yay!" Zanda happily bounced off to see how Nicky was doing. InuTashio turned to Nashi.

"Is she always like this? Going from one extreme to another?"

Nashi shrugged. "Of course. She spent years alone with people completely ignoring her. So when she started to get attention she wasn't sure how to act. What she became was exactly what she wanted to be, since there was little outside interference. She deals with her problems by quickly moving on and forgetting her pain." Nashi carefully watched Nicky's hand move toward the drawer of the desk she was working at (yes they have a desk in the living room) until InuTashio drew back her attention.

"But sometimes it is important to remember the pain, so that one may learn from it." Again Nashi shrugged off the comment. "She learns all that she needs to and forgets the rest. Hey, if it works for her then who am I to say otherwise." Nashi turned her attention back to Nicky's hand, which had almost made it to the drawer. As it went it passed over the chopping board Nashi had left there earlier that day. (Yes, Nashi leaves chopping boards around the house, for a reason as you will soon see.)

Suddenly Nashi pulled a dagger for the back of her shirt and flung the dagger towards Nicky's hand, burying the tip deep into the wood. Nicky yelped with surprise and quickly withdrew her hand, holding it protectively to her chest while glaring up at Nashi.

"Don't even think about it Nicky." Nashi stated calmly as she pulled the dagger out and open the drawer. She never got her hand into the drawer since InuTashio grabbed it.

"What in the name of the seven hells did you do that for!"

"There're seven hells?"

"Nashi, answer my question!"

Using her other hand, she dug into the drawer until she found what she was looking for. A box of matches.

"Rule number one with Nicky, never leave her within 20 feet of any source of fire!"

"Meanie!" Sniffed Nicky as she went through the web site for what she was looking for.

"Sorry, but do you see the way the house is now? How it's all in one piece and no fire damage? Or smoke damage? Yeah, that's the way I want it to stay." Turning back to the three now staring youkai, Nashi explained, "She's a fire bug. She loves to play with fire. Unfortunately, the house is flammable."

InuYasha and his father nodded slowly in slight shocked understanding, while the only reaction out of Sesshomaru was a raised eyebrow.

"There!" Zanda pointed at the screen at one of the many names.

Etela- it means 'spirit of the kind hearted'. What do you think? Zanda asked the still floating spirit.

Methinks it is very nice name, but can I have it?

Of course! That's why we're online looking for a name, silly! So it's settled, you are now Etela, Spirit of the house of Us! Zanda spun around and picked up the nearest glass (which just so happened to be InuYasha's) and raise it in toast in the two necessary languages.

"Here's to Etela, Spirit of the House of Us! Welcome!" Zanda looked over to Nashi, who was also holding up a glass. "Now do we get to watch the movie?"

"No, now we organize beds and other sleeping arrangements and go to bed early." When protests started to rise from the three girls (plus InuYasha) Nashi shot them a cold look. "We have school in the morning and we don't want to be late. We could have watched the movie, but there's been a few _interruptions_. Now we are going to need our sleep after all the excitement." Nashi shot her sisters a meaningful look, knowing they would catch on, but Nicky and Zanda weren't the only ones to see the look.

"Fines, lets go."

Sleeping arrangements were made and all went to their rooms, but not all went to sleep. InuYasha went out his window to stay up before sleep, Sesshomaru simply chose to wait for sunrise in the comfort of his own room, InuTashio went to rearrange his study back to the way it was.

A/N-Don't worry, she changes it back!

But the two youkais and the hanyou weren't the only ones still awake. Nashi sat at her desk, working her way through the files Nicky had emailed to her, frowning at what she read.

"He has to go." She would murmur to herself.

Sighing one last time, she shut down the computer and went to bed, silence falling upon the house.

On the other side of the city of Tokyo, yet another person sat at his computer, frowning at what he read.

"She's disappeared? Just like that? That's not right. Well, well, well, this just got interesting. I'm waiting for you, my dear." The lone figure in the darkness that was only broken by the light of the computer screen chuckled coldly and humourlessly. "Yes, I'll be waiting, my dear. I will have you yet."

Shadow-So, what do you think of the ending? Creeping, confusing or just plain _what the hell-? _ Anyway let me know.

Stripe-Wasn't it kinda short?

Shadow-Yeah, it was. Well I've been trying to write it for the last two months, but this is all I've got. Well, to make it up I'll tell you the name of the next chapter. It's called Godfathers and the Tattoo!

Sister-Oh, oh, oh, isn't that the one where one of the girls have a tattoo?

Shadow-Yep and I'll leave it to my reviewers to guess who has it. Alright, quick review of my OC's-Nicky, computer expert, fire bug- grew up in New York City

-Nashi-fighter, looks after Nicky and Zanda (kinda) grew up in New York City

-Zanda, high class geniuses, loves to study, grew up around the world (her parents were always travelling)

Shadow- well that's it, any care to guess who has the tattoo?

InuYasha-Can I?

Girls-No!

Sister-You'll ruin all the fun, now shut up! You're getting those ears pierced!

(InuYasha runs away)

Shadow-Later All! Until the next chapter!


	7. The Godfather and the Tattoo

Shadow-Well here's the next chapter! I think I'm getting a little better at updating now that I've brought all my characters into the story.

Stripe-So there's going to be no more OC's?

Shadow-For the time being, I might bring a few minor character in later on, but for now, I've got all that I want.

Sister-hay, Shady, have you seen were Sesshy gone to? I cant find him anywhere!

Shadow-Have you check the roof? Or you could try bribing InuYasha with a bowl of Raman.

Stripe-That's perfect! I wonder if we can convince to drop the Restraining Order he's got on us three?

Shadow-Three? It's on yous two! Not me, I'm not the one who tried to pull his ears off! And tried to see if his cloth would really not burn after being soaked in highly flammable fuel.

Sister-You know, we're spending too much time with Shadow….Let's go eat chocolate!

InuTashio-I thought I banned chocolate!

Stripe-Since when did we ever obey you? Shadow hurry up and up date!

Chapter 7

Nashi sat down heavily for breakfast at long last. She had gotten up early to make it, and since apparently hanyous and taiyoukais had bottomless pits for stomachs, she had been working at it for a long time. The only good thing was that Sesshomaru still refused to eat any of her cooking, so InuTashio had forced it down his throat on the grounds it was rude not to eat it. It had been a very amusing show for all those present and that was everyone but the spirit, who was only now floating down through the ceiling.

Morning! I think I'll start the dishes, since I can find out if I can eat later and I really don't need it. She called cheerfully as she went about cleaning up, since she didn't want anything to eat for the time being. There was going to be time for that later.

Zanda was just finishing translating when the three boys suddenly froze as they listened carefully.

"You know my translations aren't that interesting."

"Someone is coming." Sesshomaru finally answered. Nashi looked up from her meal, surprised.

"Really? We're not expecting anyone, are we? Zanda? Nicky?" Glancing at her two sisters and seeing the shaking of their heads, Nashi sighed as she was forced to leave her meal to go and see what was happening.

In the front room, Nashi calmly watched out the window for the approaching car. A sleek black Mercedes pulled up and men dressed in expensive suits stepped out.

"Who in their right minds would wear a suit at 6 in the morning?" Nashi grumbled to herself as she opened the front door. She didn't recognise anyone immediately, but that could still mean trouble.

"Can I help you?" Nashi asked, in perfect Japanese.

"Ahhh….Is there any chance you speaka Engalish?" one asked nervously.

"Yo hablar Inglis. No, wait, that's Spanish."

"You do speak English!" One of them accused her.

"Oh, damn. Alright, you've caught me out, now what do you want?" Nashi casually leaned up against the doorframe waiting for whomever they were to leave so she could get to school.

A third man stepped out of the car and straightened his suit. "Now, now, Nashilua, is that any way to greet your Godfather?"

Nashi screamed, which drew the attention of the three non-human beings out within seconds, the spirit and the two sisters right behind.

However, what they found was not what they expected. Nashi had run up and was happily hugging the third man, giving him a quick peck on each cheek before stepping back so the other two girls could see whom it was.

"Antonio!" They screamed in unison as they repeated the entire scene.

'Ha, ha, ha, ha! My word, I didn't expect to see you here Zanda, my sweet! Last time I heard of you, you were somewhere in the Amazon! Nicky, you've grown! And my dear Nashi, you look as much of your title as ever!" Antonio walked up to house after giving the other two men a hand signal to leave. Getting back into the car, they drove off without a word.

"Oh, Antonio, I would like to introduce you to our house mates! This is InuTashio, that there is Sesshomaru and over there with the dog-ears is InuYasha. And the floating spirit is Etela, I think she's meant to be a Ghost Maid. Any questions?" Nashi smiled brightly up at her godfather, happy to have him there.

"Just one; what are they?" Antonio pointed to the family of taiyoukais (and hanyou) with a raised eyebrow.

"They're inu taiyoukais," Zanda provided. "Translated, they're sorta like dog demon lords, except InuYasha, he's half human, which is cool 'cause he gets the cute doggy ears. Which I think are way cooler than elf ears." In the background you could hear InuTashio choking.

Nicky smiled. "I don't think he expected us to be so blunt."

"Tact never was our strong point. Care to come in, godfather? You know we love to have you over whenever you're in the neighbourhood." Nashi lead the way into the house, ignoring the cold looks from the other housemates (i.e., InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and especially InuTashio).

"So, how's life?" Zanda started off the conversation.

"Same as always. Oh, Ricky got the twist and Cammy got the whack."

"You serious? It's about bloody time, those creeps had it coming!" Nicky piped up.

"I'm surprised Nashi didn't take care of him herself. Then again, you never really wanted the fame, did you?"

Nashi smiled coldly as she set down the tea. "No, I didn't. There was just work to be done, now wasn't there? And if I didn't do it, who else could?" Nashi's cold and almost sinister smile went almost unnoticed by everyone present. After all, they were either used to it, were youkais (or part youkai) or were already dead and really didn't care.

"True, true. Oh, and the deal with West-Sider Mob went through. The new imports should be in next month. Or else there will be hell to pay." Antonio calmly sipped at his green tea, and almost choked when he finally took note of the taste. "What is'z this! This isn't coffee!"

Sesshomaru gave him a distasteful look, clearly telling all that the display of dislike was not needed.

'It's called green, or oolong tea. It's good for you, a lot better than coffee. Now drink it or else!" Nashi held up one of the kitchen knives for him to see, giving it a twirl.

Editor's note: Green tea? God, I much prefer coffee! Their poor godfather!

"Yes, Milady." Antonio settled himself down to forcing the foreign liquid down his throat.

"Antonio… what have I told you about calling me that? I no longer hold that title, I gave it up remember? Besides I hated it when people called me that." At InuTashio's and InuYasha's inquiring looks Nashi added, "And never you mind what I'm going on about, it's in the past and no longer matters. Come on you two, we've got school today, remember? We don't want to be late for our first day. We've already missed the first week." The two girls raced upstairs to get changed into their school uniforms with Nashi close behind.

All the men were happily discussing the best ways to kill people when the three girls came back down. InuTashio instantly exploded. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE WEARING?" Sesshomaru and InuYasha had to cover their ears for protection against the outraged yells of their father.

All three girls sighed sadly; they had forgotten to warn them about this. They were now in the typical Japanese sailor school uniform, with the short pleated skirts and the long sleeves.

"Look, it's not like we want to wear this. Personally I'd much rather wear a pair of old jeans to school, but it's compulsory and we have no say in it. When I find the creep that came up with this I am going to annihilate him in a very deliberate and agonizing way." Nashi continued toward the front door, Antonio picking up his mobile to call back his ride so he could take the girls to school. After all it was tradition for their godfather to drive them to their first day of school (They didn't expect it since they were now in Japan, not New York).

"Look, don't worry about it; if anything happens, I'll be more than happy to beat the crap out of them, k? We'll be home this arvo and try not to destroy the house, I like it the way it is. Lunch is in the fridge in the blue, red and white containers, and if you get hungry between designated meal times, there's snack food in the cupboard. No one is to eat anything out of the freezer or the storage room, you hear me?" Nashi glanced over to her sisters.

"Is that all?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"Keep out of our rooms and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to answer the phone. Oh, and keep out of MY office!" Zanda quickly ducked out of the door after the dark look she got from InuTashio.

"What do you think we are? Little kids?" InuYasha demanded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Have fun! We'll probably be a little late since we've got to make a stop at the museum first. Later!" Nicky waved as she went out the door.

"Stop." It was one of the very few things Sesshomaru had said that morning. "Tell me, human, do you not find it strange that your goddaughters are living with two youkai, a hanyou and a spirit?"

Antonio shrugged. "They could have had worse if they were still living in New York," was all he said as he left the house, leaving behind four very shocked housemates.

Nashi arrived home in quite a huff, very upset after only her first day back at school.

InuTashio had discovered just how comfortable the settee was and had made himself quite at home-after he had fixed up his office… again. "Something didn't go well I take it?"

"No! It didn't!" Nashi snapped back as she stormed her way up to her room after dropping the bags on the floor.

"Her teacher wants a parent-teacher interview," Nicky explained as she set down one of the bags she was carrying.

"Oh?" He pressed, suddenly more interested. Zanda pushed her way through the door with another two bags heavy in her arms. InuTashio got up and took them off her.

"Yes, apparently her teacher is concerned for her psychological welfare. She threatened to throw another student out the window after he commented on where the woman's place should be- at home cooking and cleaning. She disagreed and that led to at argument that the teacher couldn't control, and from there she threatened him with out the window. Now the teacher thinks that she has a slight mental problem and may need such things as anger management."

"So why is she so upset over this?"

"Well, to have a parent-teacher interview you need a parent, or at least a legal guardian, both of which we don't have." Nicky started to lift things out of the bags she had carried in. Most were in boxes and had a lot of wrapping around them so you couldn't see what they were.

"I guess we could always ask someone to come in with us, the only problem is who?" Zanda paused in her unpacking to think out loud. "We can't ask you since you're stuck in this stupid barrier, Sesshomaru won't even consider it, and InuYasha looks too young to pass as a legal guardian, so that leaves us with…" Zanda looked hopelessly as Nicky, who still had a blank look on her face.

"Antonio," Nashi stated flatly from the base of the stairs, causing everyone to look at her. "That leaves us with Antonio. He'll be taking me to my parent-teacher interview. If they want my legal guardian then they are going to get the closest thing to it. Nicky, send him an email, it's tomorrow night at 6. I want everything organized tonight. I'm going to go cook dinner, Zanda you might want to continue your research, we've gotta get the barrier down A.S.A.P. We have no idea when the times are going to start over lapping and I think it would be best to get back sooner rather then later." Nashi moved towards the kitchen, only to pause to look back at Nicky. "And I want that report after you finish with Antonio. I think tomorrow is going to be a late night." Nashi left with her foul mood to go butcher the veggies for dinner.

Zanda and Nicky left the room soon afterwards with the bags they had been carrying, leaving InuTashio to wonder what on Earth was happening. Well, that was until he heard the door to his office open up. Then all hell broke loose.

"Damn, I love hot springs. Do you guys think I can get that printed on my swim suit somewhere?" Nicky looked over to her sisters, plus the spirit, who were happily enjoying the hot water. They were all in their swimmers, Nicky in her black bikini, Nashi in her army Camo tank-top and matching bottom, and Zanda in her stylish bright blood red loop strap bikini. Etela was, well, still the same; it really didn't matter for her.

"Sure, why not? I'll get one too while you're at it. Do you think you can order it on the internet?" Nashi settled even deeper into the wonderful hot water.

"Think so, it shouldn't be too hard. Oh, and when's dinner?" Nicky didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"I decided to let the rice cool before I serve it up, so I think we've got another five, ten minutes."

I will just stay here, I am more than happy Etela mumbled contentedly.

Eh, works for me. Zanda sat up to stretch, unknowing that in doing so, she showed something that was going to cause all sorts of hell.

InuYasha was heading home after spending the day as far away from Sesshomaru as possible. It was something that they had quickly agreed on (and probably the only thing they agreed on) after they found out that now their father was alive, he wasn't going to let them kill one another. Glancing down at himself, he remembered how fussy women of this time were about bathing and he really didn't want to have to fight for his food. That was one pain he was hoping he would no longer have to live with any more. He figured that he'd stop by the hot springs on his way to the house so no one could complain. He was mildly surprised to find all the girls in the hot springs, even the spirit. Which really didn't make any sense, since she was dead, after all.

Deciding it was better to simply skip the bath and head in for dinner, InuYasha turned to leave when he saw a black mark on the back of Zanda's shoulder. He couldn't see clearly what it was because of the steam, but from what he could see it looked like a very large bug.

InuYasha couldn't resist a smirk. He was long overdue for some entertainment at the girl's discomfort, and as he saw it, this was as good as it gets.

Creeping up slowly, he carefully made his way toward the un-expecting girl to confirm what he thought he saw before he made his move. What he didn't see was Nashi slipping under the water with a bucket. Just as he was almost close enough to almost make out what was on the back of Zanda's shoulder he suddenly got very wet.

"You prick! Didn't ya mama ever teach ya never to spy on girls at the hot springs?" Nashi was not happy. She stood over the very wet hanyou with the bucket in one hand and the other fist on her hip.

"Boy, you are soooo gonna get now!" Nicky got hold of another bucket and dumped him with more water.

Etela got out of the hot springs with a swirling fury of movement, glowing with a hot red light (I'm not sure if it's from the hot springs or her anger ') while Zanda ducked down to her neck in the water.

"Pervert! Get lost you creep!" she screamed at him.

"Question." Everyone looked to Nicky, who had held up her hand as if she was in class. "Why are we so upset? After all we are in our swimmers."

"It's the matter of principle, Nicky. Besides that I think Nashi is just looking for someone to kill." Zanda answered.

"Oh, well if that's the case-you hentai! Get back here!" Nicky got out of the water and grabbed at her sarong as she and the others (who also grabbed their sarongs) gave chase to the fleeing soaked hanyou.

Quickly! He went inside! Etela went straight through the wall as the others had to go through the back door.

What they found inside stopped them short. InuYasha was being held up by the back of his hair.

"All right you three- four- no, three and a half! What happened here and why are you not dressed?" InuTashio raised an eyebrow at the three and a half girls before him.

Editor's note: Three and a half girls? I love it!

"He was sneaking up on us in the hot springs!" Zanda quickly shot back.

"Yeah, and this is the 21st C, get used to it!" Nicky added.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have some punishment to hand out." Nashi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for InuYasha to be dropped.

"Well, I should be punishing my own son, or at least hearing his side of the story, but……" InuTashio looked thoughtful for a moment before releasing his son. InuYasha dropped to the ground and took off as soon as his feet touched the floor. InuTashio watched, amused at the sight of the barely dressed (in his opinion) girls take off after his son, who ran for all dear life. The sound of Sesshomaru coming into the house diverted his attention long enough for him to miss seeing Zanda's shoulder.

"Right, here's the plan; Nicky, you check the bathrooms, Zanda, you've got the laundry and living room, I'll take upstairs with Etela. Move out into your positions." Nashi gave out her orders as she moved towards the stairs.

Zanda made it to the laundry and, when she saw that the object of her search was not there, she turned to leave. Then she noticed the plain white shirt sitting on top of the clean clothes pile.

"Eh, why not?" She asked herself, slipping the shirt on before moving on to the living room.

InuYasha sat in the living room just out of sight of anyone passing by. When Zanda entered looking for him, he again noticed the dark smudge on the back of her shoulder. It wasn't completely covered by the white shirt but he still couldn't see what it was. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he waited for the ideal time to pounce.

"EKKK!" _Thud!_ Zanda hit the ground hard with InuYasha on top of her back.

"What you do that for!" Zanda protested.

"Shut up wench. I wanna see what the hell you've got on the back of your shoul-" InuYasha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since Nashi tackled him.

"Ow! Bitch! What did ya do that for!"

"Get the hell off Zanda!" Nashi punched InuYasha's mouth in, effectively shutting him up long enough for Zanda to stand up and InuTashio and Sesshomaru to enter the room.

"What is going on here? InuYasha I thought I told you to watch your language." InuTashio crossed his arms and waited for the response. Only he too got knocked to the ground when Nicky raced into the room and neatly knocked the tai-youkai off-balance.

Zanda stood up and dusted herself off. "InuYasha jumped me from behind, called me a wench and said something about the back of my shoul-. He didn't finish the sentence since Nashi then arrived." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at InuYasha, who growled in response. "There's some weird marking on the back of her shoulder." he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Came the loud response to the statement from all the girls who were now in the room.

Is he talking about your tattoo? Etela asked as she floated into the room.

Yeah, he is. All he had to do was ask. Zanda translated that into both languages which in turned caused all who were female to crack up laughing.

"You mean you went through all that just to get a look at Zanda's tattoo? Oh dear! What an idiot!" Nicky gasped out.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru's icy tone caused the girls to gain enough composure to answer him.

"InuYasha has gone through hell and back and almost ripped off Zanda's shirt in an effort to get to something where all he had to do was ask!" Nashi explained.

"Eh?" InuYasha and his father said in unison, while all Sesshomaru did was raise an eyebrow.

"She's talking about this," Zanda pulled down her shirt to reveal a black tattoo done in Japanese kanji saying _Yami._

"You have a tattoo?" Was the only response from InuTashio, though you could see his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Yeah, I had it done last year. I thought it looked very cool. What do you think?" Zanda beamed proudly at the people behind her. Her two sisters sweat dropped at her for a few seconds before Nashi offered her some advice.

"Ah, Zanda? It's commonly considered a bad idea to show any parent that has not been pre-classified as 'cool' a tattoo. Tashio is definitely not one of those rare ones."

"Tashio?" His annoyance was definitely getting greater, if the gathering anger marks were anything to go by.

"You name is too damn long for you own good. " Nashi shot back.

"I think I can hear my computer calling." Nicky fled for all dear life.

I think I can hear the hot springs calling me. Etela was quick to follow.

Sesshomaru just walked out without a word.

"I think I can hear my office calling me." Zanda span around and head for the door only to be stopped by InuTashio's dangerous growl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Under InuTashio's hardened glare Zanda started to edge her way to the door.

"Ummmm……..away from here." With that, she fled up to her office with InuTashio making a grab at her, only to be stopped by Nashi grabbing hold of his hair.

"Listen you, you're not our parent, so stop acting like it. Further more, we don't need parents. Now if you'll excuse me I have dinner to serve up." Nashi swept past on her way out of the living room and back to the kitchen, still in her swimmers and sarong.

"Ahhh, what just happened?" InuYasha looked to his father, taking note of the cold look he had.

"Any power I could have gotten has just been taken away." Was all that was said before he too left, leaving InuYasha off the hook. Or so he thought.

'And don't think I've forgotten your need for punishment, InuYasha!" Came the reply as the elder tai-youkai left the room.

Cursing in somewhat colourful language, InuYasha could only start to imagine what his punishment would be.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this is a really important event and I would hate for something to happen to you, my sweet dear. Perhaps it would be better if I had one of my girls do it instead?' Antonio paced back and forth in front of the stall where his goddaughter was getting changed.

"No," Nashi shot back firmly. "This is too important for even the slightest slip up. I need to do this myself. Besides it's just an in and out job. All I've gotta do is get in there, hand over the tracking device and get out, not hardships whatsoever. I've done heaps of other jobs that were even harder than this, but this time I've got the advantage. There will be heaps of people from all over the world and all I've got to say is that I'm from overseas and change the subject. Considering how egotistical males can be, it'll be relatively easy to do so. Now pass me those shoes." Nashi's hand slipped out of the curtain while waiting for the shoes to be passed.

"I know that you know what you are doing, but do you really want to risk everything?" Antonio handed over the shoes and continued his pacing as he listened to Nashi struggle with the high heeled shoes.

"There's very little risk here, besides who are you to talk, I'm sure by now my teacher thinks I'm some part of the Mafia, thanks to you! I mean there is no way you could have been more obvious unless you said it straight out!" A long string of swearing followed this outburst as Nashi continued to struggle with the shoes.

"Oh, I give up! Antonio, would you please?" A long, well-toned leg came out of the stall and Antonio didn't hesitate to fix the shoe properly onto the foot.

"There, all done" Nashi stepped out of the stall to reveal the elegant girl dressed in a long dark red dress that shimmered in the light and split up to the waist on one side. The low neck-line and well-fitted waist-line left little to the imagination. Her blazing red hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head with wavy curls hanging down off it. The only jewellery she wore was a simple necklace that hung perfectly from her neck.

"My dear, you look like a real lady." Antonio bowed.

Nashi brushed him off with a careless wave of her hand. "Yeah, whatever. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get this dress off. Remind me next time to have Zanda do this, I hate these boring parties and I've got school in the morning."

The only response from Antonio was a low chuckle. Offering his arm in a show of class, Antonio led Nashi to the limo that would take them to the party. "Shall we?"

Nashi walked into the darkened house. She had left instructions for dinner and supper, but had forgotten to tell them to leave a light on for her so that she wouldn't run into things in her semi-sleep state. Hey, it was 3am, who would want to be awake still after a full day of school, plus a parent-teacher interview that almost ended in her new teacher on the Mafia hit list. That was just what she needed, having to protect her teacher against an international criminal organisation. Like her life wasn't already complicated enough.

Overall her work that night had been a success, she had accomplished what she set out to do. While there was a few complications, that was to be expected- it came with the work.

Feeling her way through the house, Nashi couldn't be bothered turning on any lights. She was just too tired. Finally she came into contact with something hard, cold and somewhat painful. Nashi's protest could be heard throughout the house, waking up all who were asleep.

"Ow! Who the hell put this wall here!" (A/N Yes, people do scream this. I yelled it the other night when I tripped in the dark- only I fell over a lawn mover on my way to bed…)

"The renovators put it there!' Nicky's screamed response came from under her covers.

"Stupid, freakin', bloody…."

"Sesshy! Go and guide Nashi up to her room or none of us are going to get any sleep!" Zanda rolled over and tried to block out Nashi's insults and threats to the people who had fixed the wall that she had walked into.

"You cannot order me around human." Came the cold response from the other end of the house. There was a long pause.

"Yyyyyyaaaaaaasssshhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Plllleeeaaassseee! Nicky and Zanda called out in unison.

"Hell, no! I'm not here for your beck and call!" InuYasha wasn't going to be much help. Meanwhile Nashi's insults and threats continued. She wasn't going to move from that wall unless she was guided by someone else to her bed.

At InuYasha's refusal, the two girls who were already in bed continued their loud pleads and orders until InuTashio had had enough.

"InuYasha! Get down there and get Nashi to her room! And the rest of you SHUT UP! Can't a youkai sulk in peace?" InuTashio grumbled to himself.

Downstairs Nashi smiled to herself and paused her treats and insults. InuTashio had been sulking since she had given out her orders which included that he wasn't allowed to use the TV that night. She had done it solely to annoy the tai-youkai. He had gotten very interested in the TV since he discovered that it was for both entertainment and 'the passing on of local information' as Zanda had worded it (the news). He had stolen Nashi's last can of coke (which he had also taken a liking to in the last 24 hours) and he had to pay. Besides that, Nicky and Zanda knew how to use a computer. Nashi had unplugged the TV and had taken the cords with her to the interview. Now where had she left them?...

By the time InuYasha made his way downstairs, he discovered Nashi talking to herself about something to do with her school bag and the shotgun with green lolly pop.

Guiding her upstairs without hitting too many walls, InuYasha left Nashi in her room before heading back to his own, shaking his head at the nonsense that Nashi said in her semi-asleep state. It was only when he got back to his room did he realise that the spirit Etela had slept though it all. Which once more didn't make sense; after all, she was dead, right?

Shadow-Well, there's that chapter. Oh, a reviewer asked if I was going to do crossovers, and I'll say it now, I don't watch that much TV, so no, I will not be doing any crossovers.

Stripe-Good cause its gets confusing sometimes

Sister-When is she not confusing?

InuYasha-Never

Shadow-Yasha, run. Bye, bye for now! It's late and I want my bed!

Sesshomaru- Weak humans.

Shadow-You know the pink tu-tu threat still stands.


End file.
